Cronicas de un magma
by 024 Ceniza
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic. Experimenta junto con 024 la vida de una miembro del team Magma un tanto peculiar. Esta escrito en primera persona. Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno, voy a hacer un pequeña aclaracion previa, las letras en _cursiva _indican quehay un flashback.

**CAPITULO 1**

Era un caluroso día (como todos) en pueblo Lavacalda (famoso por los géiseres y arenas calientes que le proporciona su cercanía al monte Cenizo, que es un volcán), mi hogar desde los 15 años. Yo como de costumbre me disponía a darme un relajante baño en la arena caliente. No había permanecido ni 6 segundos en aquel arenal cuando empezó a sonar mi pokegear:

Yo -¿Diga?  
Voz -¿Dónde estas 024¿No habrás olvidado que hoy llegan los nuevos, verdad?  
Yo -¡Por supuesto que no! Ahora mismo voy.  
Voz -Bueno, vale, pero es que Magno me ha pedido que te lo recuerde.  
Yo -Pues dile que ya voy:  
Clic

Me ponía furiosa que Magno todavía siguiese pensando que yo era una olvidadiza solo porque UNA VEZ hace un año y tres meses, me olvidé de la ultima línea de nuestro lema en pleno robo. Por aquel entonces yo era novata (solo llevaba 3 días en el equipo). ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que antes de cada acto hay que decir el lema, yo pensaba que eso solo lo hacia el Team Rocket! Pero debe de ser alguna especie de paranoia común de todos los teams. Pero bueno, desde entonces lo tengo grabado a fuego en la memoria:

Team Magma somos,  
amigos de la madre tierra.  
Si te opones a nosotros,  
tienes un problema.  
A la hora de la verdad veras,  
tierra y fuego al agua vencerán.

Me fui a los vestuarios del centro pokemon, me quité mi bañador, me puse mi uniforme y me cubrí con una capa de cuero marrón para que nadie pudiera verlo. Me dirigí al mostrador para que la enfermera Joy me diera mis pokemon y salí a la calle.

Yo -¡Sal charizard!

Sentía un gran cariño por ese charizard, fue mi primer pokemon lo tenia desde los 10 años, fue un regalo de mi tío Blaine, líder de isla Canela (yo viví con mis padres en pueblo Paleta hasta los 7 años, que mi hermano y yo nos tuvimos que ir a vivir con mi tío porque ellos se iban a investigar el cambio climático, son científicos, en el monte Nevado). Pero lo que le oí decirle a mi hermano mayor Jirarudan después, me enfadó:

_Jirarudan -¿Por qué le regalas un charmander a ella y a mí ninguno!  
Blaine –Porque sé que tu serás capaz de conseguir el tuyo por ti mismo._

No me quejé respecto a lo que oí porque se supone que yo no estaba escuchando sino jugando con mi charmander, pero esa conversación retumba en mi mente desde entonces.  
Me subí a charizard y emprendí el vuelo rumbo a ciudad Calagua. Una vez allí me dirigí a la costa este y guardé a charizard.

Yo -¡Sal kingdra!

Capturé a kindra por error pensando que era un ditto (mi pokemon preferido) mal transformado¿cómo pude confundirme, resulta que por algún motivo este kingdra era de color rosa. Me subí a kindra y haciendo surf hacia el norte llegué hasta una parte en la que la profundidad era mayor y por lo tanto el agua se veía más oscura. Allí hizo el ataque buceo y nos sumergimos, cruzamos una apertura submarina y salimos a la superficie. Habíamos llegado a la guarida del Team Magma.

Voz de la llamada -¡Ya era hora Ceniza! (Este era mi apodo entre los miembros del equipo, yo misma me lo había puesto a los 13 años para sentirme identificada con los pokemon de tipo fuego, mis favoritos y aunque ditto no lo es me encanta su capacidad de convertirse en lo que sea.  
Yo -¡Si llego 10 minutos antes¿Me estas tomando el pelo 014? (014 era de rango 3, el más alto, se notaba porque el símbolo de su uniforme tenia brillo en todo el dibujo, yo era de rango 2, en el mío solo brillaba la mitad)  
Magno –No te toma el pelo, estamos todos esperándote.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Magno –014, ya puedes hacerles pasar.  
014 –Voy señor.  
Magno –Y tu Ceniza, ve a tu puesto.

Me fui a la sala de los exámenes teóricos. Cada aspirante a entrar en nuestro equipo debía pasar 3 exámenes (teórico, físico y combate). A mí me hubiese gustado encargarme del examen de combate y no de repartir papeles y vigilar que no hubiese copiones. Pero en palabras de nuestro líder Magno, mis pokemon eran demasiado fuertes para unos novatos. Solo los de primer nivel podían encargarse de los combates así como solo los del tercero podían encargarse del examen físico. Se le daba mucha importancia a las cualidades físicas de los miembros, de nada servia un integrante que no supiera escaparse de un policía o de la cárcel, por eso solo los mejores examinaban esa cualidad. Por supuesto no estábamos todos los miembros, solo los 3 mejores de cada nivel acudían como examinadores.  
Cuando finalizó el examen teórico, que iba en primer lugar, todos los de segundo nivel se fueron. Pero yo me quede a ver como hacían los siguientes exámenes los que habían aprobado, 28 de los 36 que se habían presentado. El combate solo lo superaron 15. Fui a la sala de la prueba física y me fije en el forcejeo que estaba librando 014 con una chica de aspecto delicado QUE LE ESTABA DANDO UNA PALIZA DE ESPANTO. Al final 014 no tuvo mas remedio que aprobarla y salir por patas. ¡Menudo nivel 3! (pensé con sarcasmo). En total aprobaron 4. Se les condujo al hall y allí se les entregaron sus nuevos uniformes de nivel 1 (sin brillo).  
Me disponía a irme cuando la insoportable 020 me llamó por detrás:

020 -¡Eh¡Espera Centollo!  
Yo –Ceniza, si no te importa.  
020 –Es igual. 014 me ha dicho que le has levantado la voz.  
Yo -¿Y?  
020 -¡Que no le puedes alzar la voz a un superior y tú lo sabes!  
Yo –Si ya sabes que lo sé¿por qué me lo recuerdas?  
020 –Porque sé que eres una desmemoriada y además al ser de rango 3 puedo decirte lo que me dé la gana. ¡Soy tu superior!  
Yo –Perdona pero es que yo solo considero de tercer rango a los que se lo curran para serlo¡Y tú lo eres solo porque tu papaíto te ha concedido ese capricho!  
020 –¡Eso solo podrás reprochármelo cuando estés a mi nivel!  
Yo –Pues ve a decirle a tu padre que quiero enfrentarme al tercer desafío(cuando un miembro se consideraba capaz de ascender tenia que pasar un desafío, yo solo hacia 4 meses que había superado el de segundo, vencer en un combate pokemon a alguien de tercer rango).

Me lanzó una ultima mirada de desprecio (me cogió manía el día de mi ascenso, fue mi rival, porque decía que había hecho trampas por usar un shiny, pokemon de color raro, lo cual era envidia porque es perfectamente legal) y se fue a ver a Magno. No tenia ni idea de que iba el tercer desafío pero estaba ansiosa por hacer que 020 se tragase sus palabras. Al rato volvió con su padre:

Magno -¿Así que quieres enfrentarte al tercer desafío?  
Yo –Sí, señor.  
Magno –Muy bien. Escúchame, debes infiltrarte en la base de nuestros enemigos, el Team Aqua y traerme información confidencial.  
Yo –¿Solo eso?  
Magno – No es tan fácil, solo el 30 por ciento de los que lo intentan vuelven y solo el 10 por ciento vuelven ilesos. No hay tiempo limite, tomate el que necesites.  
020 –Buena sueeeerteeeeeee (su voz cantarina derrochaba malicia)

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Habían pasado 2 días desde que me había puesto en marcha hacia la guarida del Team Aqua. Decidí hacer el trayecto andando porque quería que me diese tiempo a trazar un buen plan para completar el desafío. No había pasado por casa porque consideraba mas que suficiente que mi único equipaje fueran mis 6 pokemon y mi capa, que en ese momento llevaba puesta porque iba por un camino muy transitado por entrenadores pokemon, aunque en ese momento estaba desierto. Llevaba mucho tiempo seguido sin parar y me dolían las piernas, así que me senté a la sombra de un árbol. Era muy relajante, la brisa, el sonido de los taillow, la arena cubriendo mi cuerpo y mi cara...

Yo -¡Pero bueno, ¡¿Quién me está tirando arenaaaaaa!  
Jessie –Parad, creo que he oído a alguien.  
Yo –¡Me has oído a mí! (en ese momento reparé en que al otro lado del árbol había un enorme agujero que estaban cavando un tipo de pelo azul y un meowth, había también una chica con una larga melena fucsia junto al agujero, pero no parecía estar haciendo nada)  
Jessie –¡Anda mocosa ve a meterte en tus asuntos! ¡¿Por que miras mi uniforme de ese modo!  
Yo –Ya sé quienes sois. Sois el equipo J.J.  
Jessie -¿Qué?  
Yo –Los famosos Jessie, James y meowth.  
Jessie –¿Lo habéis oído? SOMOS FAMOSOS  
James –Sin duda es por lo eficaces y temibles que somos.  
Meowth –Y por toda nuestra larga carrera criminal.  
Yo –No, es por lo patéticos que sois.  
Jessie -¡¿Quién te has creído que eres para llamarnos patéticos!  
Yo –Soy Ceniza, miembro de segundo nivel, y pronto de tercero, del Team Magma. (en ese momento me quité la capa) En nuestro equipo se habla mucho de vosotros.  
Jessie –Los Rocket no tenemos por costumbre llevarnos bien con otros Teams.  
Yo –Ni los Magma tampoco.  
Jessie – Entonces lárgate y déjanos concentrarnos en esta trampa para el mocoso y su pikachu.  
Yo -¿HAS DICHO EL MOCOSO Y SU PIKACHU? Dime, ese mocoso en cuestión, ¿lleva gorra, zapatillas y su pikachu al hombro?  
Jessie –Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
Yo –Como no os considero del Team Rocket, ya que decir eso seria un insulto muy gordo incluso para un rival, os ayudaré.  
Jessie -¡Oye guapa! ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesitamos ayuda?  
Yo -¿Aparte de vuestra reputación? Pues que esa trampa esta mal hecha.  
James -¿Por qué lo dices?  
Yo –Tiene demasiados salientes, por lo tanto es muy fácil de escalar, deberíais alisar mas las paredes.  
James y meowth –Pues yo creo que está bien.  
Yo –Bueno haced lo que queráis. Nos vemos.  
Jessie, James y meowth -¿Te vas, ¿no decías que ibas a ayudarnos?  
Yo –Con vosotros de por medio es obvio que no le atraparé, así que prefiero intentarlo yo sola en otro momento.

Me fui de allí dejándoles echando chispas por lo que acababa de decir. Al llegar a un poste de información me llamó la atención un cartel que estaba pegado, decía así:

LIGA POKEMON DE LA MESETA AÑIL 2003

SI HAS VENCIDO EN LOS GIMNASIOS DE KANTO/ JOTHO, AHORA TU PROXIMO RETO ES VENCER A LOS GRANDES ENTRENADORES QUE AL IGUAL QUE TU TAMBIEN LO CONSIGUIERON, SI LES VENCES ENTONCES PODRAS ENFRENTARTE AL MISMISIMO ALTO MANDO, MENTO, BRUNO, KOGA, KAREN Y LANCE TE ESTAN ESPERANDO.  
¡PARTICIPA!

Fue entonces cuando recordé que le había dicho a Lance que volvería a hablar con él otro día, es que le dejé al pobre hecho un mar de dudas la primera vez que hablé con él y claro, ¿cómo iba a darme un sí como respuesta sin haberme visto en persona?. (su numero y el de los otros miembros del alto mando estaba puesto en el cartel del año pasado, este año por raro que parezca el de Lance es el único que no está) Además el pobre tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para decidirse, entre la duda y la emoción que sentía: 

_Yo -Seria interesante intentar convencer al campeón del alto mando de que se una a mí, sí, ¿por qué no,él dice que a dejado el mal camino para rehacerse a si mismo por el bueno, pero un leopardo no cambia sus manchas, a ver su numero es...  
Ring, ring  
Lance -¿Diga?  
Yo -Ante todo que sepas que soy una fan declarada de los dragones.  
Lance -Aah, me alegro, ¿quien eres?  
Yo -¿Qué mas da? Oye, ¿ te apuntas al Team Magma?  
Lance -¿Eh, ¡¿que broma es esta!  
Yo -No te unas si no quieres, pero al menos ven conmigo, me vendrías muy bien como socio.  
Lance -¿Pero quien eres?  
Yo -Soy 024, ¿contento?  
Lance -Mira, primero ve al psiquiatra y luego ya hablaremos de igual a igual.  
Clic_

Pero yo insistí, lo había visto muchas veces en los anuncios de la tele y a los 2 minutos volví a llamar:

_Yo –Oye, que llamo para ver si has cambiado de idea ahora que se te ha pasado la emoción de la proposición.  
Lance -¡Pero que emoción ni que pamplinas! ¡Que no, plasta!  
Yo -Entonces ya hablaremos, ¿vale?  
Lance -Si, cuando los psiduck vuelen, ADIOS  
Clic_

Así que decidí darle tiempo. Cuando acabe la misión iré a verle.  
Continué la marcha y al rato mi pokegear empezó a sonar, ¿quien seria?

Voz –Hola, Andrea.  
Andrea –Ah, eres tú, ¿por qué me llamas, Jirarudan?  
Jirarudan -¿Es que necesito una razón para llamar a mi hermana, solo quiero saber que tal te van las cosas.  
Andrea -¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames por mi verdadero nombre, alguien podría estar interceptando la llamada! Ah, Y TODO BIEN, GRACIAS.  
Jirarudan –Veo que sigues enfadada conmigo, bueno, ya se te pasará. Te repito que aquello no fue culpa mía.  
Andrea –¡Me trae sin cuidado! El caso es que me quede sin aquello que me pertenecía A MÍ. De todos modos estoy deseando atrapar a ese mocoso y hacérselo pagar.  
Jirarudan –Si tu también dices que fue por culpa de aquel mocoso, ¿por qué sigues molesta conmigo?  
Andrea –¡Por haberte dejado vencer por un crío!  
Jirarudan –Ese crío tuvo mucha suerte nada más.  
Andrea –Seguro que conmigo no tiene tanta.  
Jirarudan –Pues buena suerte, a ver si le atrapas y se te pasa el enojo. Adiós.  
Clic

Pasaron 3 horas y al fin llegué a la guarida del Team Aqua. También estaba situada en una gruta a la cual se entraba por el mar, guardé a kingdra, que había sacado para entrar allí. No vi a nadie, así que empecé a buscar el despacho de Aquiles (su jefe) o la sala de documentos o lo que sea que utilizasen para guardar su información secreta. De pronto, sentí que alguien me observaba, me di la vuelta, pero no vi nada. Al fondo de un largo e iluminado pasillo había una puerta en la que ponía "DOCUMENTOS", ¡bingo!  
Me escondí en una esquina y saqué a COPY:

Andrea -¡Sal Copy! ¿Ves aquella sala, quiero que entres y que te transformes en alguna información que creas que los nuestros deben saber.  
Copy -¡Ditto!

Al cabo de unos minutos Copy se trasformó en un folio.

Andrea -¡Sal linoone, trae a Copy.

Todo había salido bien, Copy había copiado una información muy interesante, que sin duda me abriría las puertas al tercer nivel y lo mejor de todo era que dicha información seguía en su sitio. Me fui hacia la salida y entonces para mi horror ese sentimiento de estar siendo observada se confirmó. Junto a un botón que activaba la alarma estaba ella, 020. ¡No lo haría!... ¿o si lo haría?...LO HIZO.  
La alarma empezó a sonar y 020, saludándome con la mano, empezó a correr para huir... HACIA EL LADO CONTRARIO A LA SALIDA, pero no le dije nada y entonces oí como la cogían. Justo antes de salir pude oír a 020 lloriqueando algo incomprensible de lo cual solo entendí "Magno".  
De vuelta a nuestra guarida empecé a pensar como iba a explicarle a Magno lo de su hija, pero él se me adelantó:

Magno -¡024! ¡¿Dónde esta mi hija!  
Andrea –Bueno, pues, vera...

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Andrea -¡¿Cómo que tengo que ir a sacarla de allí!  
Magno –Después de las molestias que se ha tomado para seguirte, es lo menos que puedes hacer.  
Andrea –Espere, ¿me puede repetir que exc... quiero decir, razón le dio para seguirme?  
Magno –Ella se preocupa mucho por los demás miembros, te seguía solo para estar segura de que no te iba a pasar nada y para poder ayudarte. Pero ya ves, al final es ella la que esta en apuros.  
Andrea –La muy idi... digo, la muy valiente.  
Magno –No te lo estoy pidiendo como una orden sino como un favor personal. Respecto a tu ascenso, te lo has ganado, cuando regreses te daré tu nuevo uniforme. Has traído una información muy valiosa.

Me fui de la guarida maldiciendo. No solo 020 era una retorcida, sino también una completa falsa Y ENCIMA SU PADRE LA CREIA UNA SANTA. Era la primera vez que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas fallar en una misión o como había dicho Magno "favor personal".  
Esta vez estaba haciendo el trayecto con mi charizard y llegué enseguida. Entré dentro y tras asegurarme de que no había moros en la costa, me puse a buscar a 020, pero sin prisa, total, ya había permanecido retenida 4 horas, por un poco mas de tiempo no le iba a pasar nada, ¿no?  
De pronto la oí, se estaba quejando de que la sopa que le habían dado para cenar, aparte de sosa, estaba fría. Si por mí hubiera sido, le hubiera dado un vaso de agua y un mendrugo de pan y luego tan feliz a dormir. Seguí sus quejas hasta llegar al sótano, donde un miembro se estaba llevando una bandeja y un vaso vacíos. Me escondí detrás de una puerta y aquel tipo pasó de largo, luego me fui donde estaba ella:

020 -¡¡Tu!  
Andrea -¡¡Yo!  
020 -¡¿QUE HACES TU AQUI TRAIDORA!  
Andrea –Eso, grita mas, que quiero conocer a Aquiles en persona. Y el titulo de traidora creo que te lo mereces tu.  
020 –Tenia que enviarte mi padre precisamente a ti. Es mas, ¿por qué has aceptado, seguro que prefieres que me quede aquí.  
Andrea –Después de que le dijeras que estabas preocupada, debió de pensar que somos amigas del alma. Aunque si no te agrada que te rescate yo, llamo a la INTERPOL para que lo haga si te hace mas ilusión... Como respuesta a tu pregunta, te diré que lo hago porque le soy leal a tu padre. De momento, pensé.  
020 -...  
Andrea - Sal. (Acababa de abrir la puerta de la celda, las llaves estaban encima de una mesa)  
020 -¿Desde cuando me das tu ordenes?  
Andrea –Perdóneme majestad, si quiere quedarse aquí por mi perfecto. Y que sepas que ahora estamos en el mismo rango.  
020 –Me lo suponía...

Salimos de allí corriendo pero...

Miembro Aqua –ALTO  
Andrea –Si yo le entretengo, ¿crees que serás capaz de llegar a la salida y escapar tu solita?  
020 –No soy tonta ¿sabes?  
Andrea -¡Sal linoone!  
Miembro Aqua –Así que quieres combatir, muy bien. ¡Vamos walrein! (era predecible, casi todos los Aqua tienen un walrein, así como casi todos los Magma tienen un mightyena, yo no)  
Andrea –Linoone, ataque rayo.

Aquello fue suficiente, aquel tipo salió corriendo y yo me dirigí a la salida, 020 ya había escapado. Estaba a 1 metro escaso de la salida cuando otro miembro me salió al paso, esta vez una chica:

Miembro Aqua –Puede que hayas vencido a 010, pero él es solo de segundo nivel, y yo soy de tercero, soy 036, aunque como no me gusta que me llamen por mi numero te diré mi nombre, me llamo Haruka Kioyama.  
Andrea –Encantada, bueno, adiós.  
Haruka -¿CÓMO QUE ADIOS?  
Andrea –¡Uy, es verdad, que tonta. Mi nombre es Andrea Hika, pero prefiero que me llamen Ceniza. Chao.  
Haruka -¡No vas a ninguna parte!  
Andrea -¿Me lo va a impedir una simple Aqua como tu?  
Haruka -¡¿Cómo que simple Aqua!  
Andrea –Es sabido por todos que los Aqua sois unos simplones, no hay mas que mirar vuestros uniformes.  
Haruka -¡¿Qué les pasa!  
Andrea –¡Que vosotros llamáis uniforme a poneros un trapo de limpiar el polvo en la cabeza y además es obvio que no tenéis ninguna fe en conseguir vuestros objetivos!  
Haruka -¡¿CÓMO!  
Andrea –Solo se os ocurre a vosotros llevar la camiseta de preso incluida y para rematar vuestra simplicidad, vais y os ponéis unos vaqueros y unos zapatos, cosa que cualquiera puede encontrar y ponerse.  
Haruka –AL MENOS NOSOTROS NO SOMOS UNA IMITACIÓN BARATA DE LOS VIKINGOS.  
Andrea –Tienes razón, sois una imitación barata de "Vacaciones en el mar".  
Haruka –TE VOY A...  
Andrea -¿A qué?  
Haruka –TE VAS A ENTERAR.

De pronto apareció una chica vestida de Rocket:

Miembro Rocket -¿Por qué no lo dejáis ya?

Ambas la ignoramos:

Andrea -¿Ah, sí?  
Haruka -¡Sí!  
Andrea -¡¿Ah, sí!  
Haruka –SI  
Andrea -¿AH, S…

Me callé de golpe porque aquella Rocket, hizo una patada entre mi cabeza y la de Haruka que a punto estuvo de darnos:

Haruka –¿Eres tu, Laramie?  
Rocket Laramie –Hola Haruka.  
Andrea –¿Desde cuando los Aqua y los Rocket son amigos?¿Es que el mundo se esta volviendo loco?  
Haruka –Ignórala Silvia.

Pero Silvia me estaba mirando fijamente y con visible asombro:

Silvia -¡¿Andrea!  
Haruka -¿La conoces?  
Andrea -¿Me conoces?  
Silvia -¿No te acuerdas de mi Pirómana?

Aquel mote me hizo recordar, por supuesto que conocía a aquella chica. Habíamos sido compañeras de clase y de trastadas desde los 10 a los 14 años en la escuela pokemon de ciudad Verde. Me dijo que se iba a hacer cazabichos profesional cuando acabamos el ultimo curso, no podía creerme que se hubiese unido a una banda criminal.

Andrea -¿Cómo no me iba a acordar de mi mejor amiga?  
Silvia –No me sorprende nada que seas del Team Magma, después de todo el color rojo es tu preferido y siempre me decías que todo lo relacionado con fuego aunque fuese solo el nombre te apasionaba.  
Andrea –Si... ehm…si, si  
Haruka –De modo que era eso, si eres amiga de Silvia, también eres amiga mía.  
Andrea –Perdona por lo de antes.  
Haruka –Lo mismo digo.  
Andrea –Por cierto Silvia, ¿dónde están mis llaves?  
Silvia –Bueno, veras, es que ya no las tengo y...  
Andrea -¡¿QUÉ NO LAS TIENES! Bueno, déjalo, ya tengo mas de 23.000.

Estuvimos charlando un rato, entre otras cosas Laramie me dijo que ella estaba en el Team Rocket para fastidiarles porque ella les vio actuar hace unos años y no le gusto nada. Siempre fue muy legal. Aunque se saltaba completamente las normas de la escuela. Me despedí de ellas y me fui de regreso a la guarida Magma.  
Nada mas llegar oí una voz que me era familiar:

Puño –Hola Ceniza.  
Andrea –Hola Puño.(era uno de los pocos amigos que tenia en la banda, tenia ese mote porque era un gran luchador, podía vencer usando solo sus enormes puños a 10 personas a la vez)  
Puño –Ya me he enterado de lo de tu ascenso, enhorabuena, casi me das envidia.  
Andrea –Bueno, tu puedes intentarlo cuando quieras, eres de segundo rango.  
Puño –La verdad es que tienes razón, quizá me anime pronto, pero aun no.  
Andrea –Tu mismo.  
Puño -¿Por qué sigues con el uniforme de segundo?  
Andrea –Lo había olvidado, voy a por él, hasta luego.  
Puño –Nos vemos.

Llegué al despacho de Magno justo cuando salían 2 administradores (se les diferenciaba por que su ropa era completamente diferente a la de nosotros los soldados). Entre dentro:

Magno –Buen trabajo 024, mi hija estaba tan agradecida que ella misma a traído tu uniforme, ahí lo tienes. (señaló una percha que había en una esquina).  
Andrea -¿Puedo irme ya?  
Magno –Desde luego.

Me fui al baño para cambiarme de uniforme. En cuanto me lo puse note algo raro...

Andrea –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PONERME POLVOS PICA PICA DESPUÉS DE QUE TE HAYA RESCATADOOOOOOO?

Mi grito se oyó por toda la guarida, en la otra punta 020 se partía de risa. Me volví a cambiar, me puse ropa normal, suponiendo que ya no se me necesitaba mas por ahí y me fui a mi casa.  
Lave mi nuevo uniforme y después salí a dar un paseo. Cuando pase por el desfiladero oí unos gritos que venían de la parte mas empinada de este (imposible de escalar o bajar en bici debido a su peligrosidad):

Voz –SOCORROOOOO, POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEE

Me dirigí hacia allí corriendo y me asomé para ver si podía ayudarle a subir. Cuando le vi cara a cara el corazón me dio un vuelco. ERA ÉL, ahí estaba con su gorra, sus zapatillas y su pikachu al hombro (al final tenia yo razón, esos ineptos del Team Rocket no le habían conseguido atrapar). Su voz me hizo despertar de mi trance:

Mocoso –Perdona, ¿me ayudas?  
Andrea –Sí, claro. Coge mi mano. (le ayude a subir a tierra)  
Mocoso –Muchas gracias.  
Andrea –No hay de que. ¿Qué hacías ahí?  
Mocoso –Es que cuando he parado a descansar, me he sentado sin querer sobre un weedle y claro, te puedes imaginar lo que duele. He pegado un grito y al oírlo unos beedrill que había en un árbol han empezado a perseguirme. Para que me dejaran en paz me escondido ahí.  
Andrea -¿Por qué no has usado algún pokemon?  
Mocoso –Lo he intentado pero es que cada vez venían más.  
Andrea –Debes de estar agotado. ¿Adónde te diriges?  
Mocoso –Eso quería comentarte, veras es que me dirijo a la estación del teleférico y no sé si voy bien.  
Andrea –Vas bien, estas muy cerca. ¿Para que quieres ir al monte Cenizo?  
Mocoso –Estoy buscando a moltres, no sé si sabrás que esta continuamente cambiando de volcán.  
Andrea -¿Moltres? ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta allí?  
Mocoso –Nada en especial. He buscado ya en otros volcanes y no ha habido suerte. Ahora me toca comprobar este.  
Andrea -¿Eres un coleccionista?  
Mocoso –No, soy entrenador. ¿Y tu?  
Andrea –Yo... también. Oye, no creo que sea buen momento para ir al teleférico.  
Mocoso -¿Por qué?  
Andrea –Porque son las 11 de la noche y la estación esta cerrada. ¿Por qué no acampamos aquí y vas mañana, lo abren a las 9.  
Mocoso -¿Tu también vas a acampar aquí?  
Andrea –Vivo aquí al lado, en pueblo Lavacalda, pero hoy me apetece acampar. ¿No te importa, verdad?  
Mocoso -¿Por qué me iba a importar? Así tengo compañía.

Su pikachu le miró ofendido:

Mocoso –No quería decir que tu no fueses compañía Sparky, pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que es bueno todavía más.

Sparky asintió con cara alegre.

Mocoso –Acabo de recordar que no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Richie, ¿y tu?  
Andrea –Ceniza.  
Richie -¿Ceniza?  
Andrea –Es que no me gusta mi verdadero nombre, por eso tengo un mote (no me convenía que un enemigo supiese mi nombre). Hablando de motes, ¿solo tiene tu pikachu?  
Richie –No, todos, mi butterfree se llama Happy, mi charmeleon se llama Zippo, mi taillow se llama Rose y mi pupitar se llama Cruz.  
Andrea -¿Tienes 5?  
Richie –Sí.

Encendimos una hoguera y él puso su saco de dormir en el suelo:

Richie -¿No tienes saco?  
Andrea –Si pero prefiero la hierba.

Estuvimos charlando un rato, mientras cenábamos.

Andrea -¿Quieres una galleta lava para ti y otra para Sparky? Es un postre típico de pueblo Lavacalda. (casi me daba lastima, parecía tan inocente, pero conmigo no se juega, le iba a devolver lo que él me había hecho, esas galletas tenían un "ingrediente" especial, que yo había comprado en un herbolario y les había introducido, extracto de somnífero de vileplume)  
Richie –Vale, gracias.

Mientras ellos se comían distraídos la galleta, aproveché para ponerme unos guantes de goma y sacar un saco del mismo material que tenia plegados en mi mochila.

Richie -¿Qué... me pasa? Hey, ¿qué... haces? (me estaba viendo como metía a Sparky dormido en el saco)  
Andrea –Yo cuidaré de él, tu estas... ¡Demasiado cansado!  
Richie –Déjale... ¿qué... te... he hecho... yo?... creía... que eras... buena... persona.  
Andrea –Claro, tu me puedes quitar a mi un pokemon que me pertenecía y yo a ti no, muy bonito.  
Richie –No... sé... de... que... es... tas hablan... do (me agarró del brazo izquierdo con gran esfuerzo y se fijo en mi tatuaje, en él ponía "ware wa korekutaa"), por... favor.

Me solté y en ese momento cayó dormido. Me fui de allí, a mi casa.

Media hora después en el centro pokemon de Lavacalda...

Aura –Soy un desastre, pobre torchic.  
Ash –No ha sido culpa tuya, ese entrenador era un experto.  
Max –No creo que lo diga solo por este combate, con esta ya son 15 las veces que hemos tenido que venir a curar a torchic esta semana.  
Ash y Brock -¡Max!  
Aura –Bua, bua...  
Brock –No llores, se pondrá bien, cualquiera puede tener una mala racha.  
Ash –Es verdad, fi...

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, un chico acababa de llegar, tenia una cara que delataba que no se encontraba bien, estaba muy pálido, se movía con gran dificultad y balbuceaba algo en voz baja una y otra vez:

Ash y Brock -¡Richie! (corrieron hacia él)

Entre los dos le ayudaron a mantenerse en pie.

Ash – (Visiblemente preocupado) ¡¿Qué te ha pasado! ¡¿Qué te ocurre!  
Richie –Sparky, Sparky... (lo repetía débilmente una y otra vez)  
Ash -¡¿Dónde esta Sparky! ¡¿Qué ha pasado!

La enfermera Joy llegó corriendo a atenderle, pero en ese momento volvió a quedarse dormido. Se lo llevaron en una camilla. Mientras Ash, Brock, Aura y Max esperaban en el hall.

Aura –¿Ese chico es amigo vuestro?  
Ash –Si, le conocimos en la Liga Pokemon de la Meseta Añil.  
Aura –Debe de ser un entrenador buenísimo.  
Ash –Lo es.  
Max -¿Qué le habrá pasado?  
Ash –Ni idea, pero espero que se recupere pronto.

La enfermera Joy salió a hablar con ellos.

Joy -¿Conocéis a ese chico?  
Ash –Si, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Es grave?  
Joy –No, no es grave, solo esta dormido, despertara en un par de horas. Pero yo diría que el que le ha hecho eso es humano. Un pokemon no sabría camuflar extracto de somnífero de vileplume en una galleta.  
Todos -¡¿QUEEEEE!

Pasaron 2 horas y Richie se despertó, ya estaba recuperado, le extrañó ver que estaba tumbado en la cama de una habitación del centro pokemon. Se alegro de ver que no estaba solo, Ash, Brock y otros 2 chicos, un chico y una chica estaban con él. Estos últimos se presentaron como Aura y Max.

Ash –Hola Richie, ¿cómo te encuentras?  
Richie –Bien, ¿pero que ha pasado?  
Brock -¿No recuerdas nada?  
Richie –No, todo es muy confuso, lo único que recuerdo es haber visto un tatuaje en el que ponía "ware wa korekutaa".

De pronto se percató de algo:

Richie -¡¿Dónde esta Sparky!

Los 4 se miraron puesto que ninguno de ellos conocía la respuesta.

CONTINUARÁ


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Eran ya alrededor de la 1 de la mañana, pero yo aun no podía acostarme, sabia que ese pikachu iba a despertar de un momento a otro y aunque todas las ventanas y puertas de mi casa estaban cerradas, no quería correr el riesgo de que se escapase. Le había colocado unos parches en las mejillas para que no pudiera dar descargas (un invento que me dio mi hermano para absorber ataques eléctricos, tenia que ponérmelos porque el electabuzz de mi profesor de eléctrico tenia la manía de soltar chispas cuando el profesor se enfadaba). Mientras esperaba, para no aburrirme estaba jugando con la consola a mi juego preferido, "The Legend of Cleefa: Pokeflute of Time", aunque el hecho de que fuese mi preferido no significaba que me lo hubiese pasado, llevaba 5 años atascada en la misma parte.  
De pronto oí un leve "pika" y dejando en pausa el juego, fui hacia donde estaba el pikachu:

Andrea –Buenas noches, bella durmiente.  
Sparky –(Muy nervioso) PICHUPI  
Andrea –Tu entrenador no está aquí, ASI QUE NO LE LLAMES, ahora yo soy tu entrenadora, estás en tu casa, así que relájate.  
Sparky –¡PIKA CHU PI PI KACHU PI CHU PIKACHU!  
Andrea –¡Eso lo serás tu por si acaso!

Maldita sea, en el frasco de somnífero ponía que era muy posible que quien lo tomase perdiese la memoria, pero era obvio que ese pikachu sabia perfectamente lo sucedido y si él lo recordaba, seguramente su entrenador también.

Mientras en el centro pokemon:

Richie –Bueno, ¿qué, ¿me va a contestar alguien o no?  
Ash –Veras, es que... no se como deci...  
Max –Le están haciendo una revisión.  
Richie -¡¿Esta bien!  
Max –Sí, sí, tranquilo, es sólo que ya que estamos aquí le hemos dicho a la enfermera Joy que te lo revise.  
Richie –Muchas gracias, ¿y mis otros pokemon también están haciéndose una revisión?  
Max –Sí, no queríamos que se sintieran de lado.  
Richie –Ya veo, entonces, ¿porque sigo teniendo sus pokeball en el cinturón?  
Aura -¡Ya has metido la pata!  
Richie –Por favor, decidme la verdad, ¿qué le ha pasado a Sparky?  
Ash –No lo sabemos, tú eres el único que sabe la respuesta.  
Richie –Pero no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo en el centro pokemon.  
Brock –Viniste tú solo, parecía que habías sufrido un ataque, pero lo que realmente te pasaba es que te habías tomado un somnífero.  
Ash –¿Recuerdas haber comprado galletas lava?  
Richie -¿Galletas lava?... ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Una chica nos ofreció una mí y a... ¡Sparky!  
Ash -¿La chica del tatuaje? Seguro que ella tiene a Sparky.  
Brock -¿Te dijo su nombre o dirección?  
Aura –Vamos Brock, ¿en serio crees que alguien que quiere robarte te dice su nombre y dirección como si nada?  
Richie –Ceniza.  
Ash –¿Qué?  
Richie –Ceniza era el mote de esa chica, ella me lo dijo. Por cierto, creo que estáis equivocados, el móvil que ella tenia para quitarme a Sparky no es el robo sino la venganza.  
Ash –No seas ridículo, ¿de qué iba a querer vengarse?  
Richie –Eso me gustaría saber a mí, yo no había visto a esa chica en mi vida. Bueno, yo me voy, debo recuperar a mi amigo. (se levanta de la cama)  
Brock –Richie, ¿estás seguro de que ya estas bien? Deberías quedarte en la cama un rato más.  
Richie –No, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada sabiendo que una perfecta desconocida tiene a Sparky.  
Ash –Nosotros te ayudaremos a recuperarlo, ¿verdad?  
Brock –Cuenta conmigo.  
Max –Y conmigo... ¿Aura?  
Aura –Bueno, esto... sí, sí, cuenta conmigo también.  
Max -Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que quizás lo mejor sea que solo te quedes mirando. Queremos que el rescate sea un éxito.  
Aura -¡¿Pero tu que te has creído, enano!  
Max –Bueno, vale, ayuda si quieres.  
Richie –Gracias chicos. Está bien, mientras hablaba con ella recuerdo que me dijo que vivía aquí. Asi que sugiero que...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro un chico pelirrojo.

De vuelta en mi casa:

Había atado al enfurecido pikachu a una silla, él tras 12 intentos fallidos de lanzarme un ataque eléctrico había desistido y ahora estaba en silencio mirándome jugar.

Andrea –Como creo que ya te has calmado voy a soltarte. Si vas a ser mi nuevo pokemon, que menos que llevarnos bien, ¿no? (le solté)   
Sparky –(Sonido de tripas)  
Andrea –Veo que tienes hambre, espera, voy a traerte algo de la cocina.

Cogí un par de manzanas del frutero, en ese momento me percaté de algo. Había dejado en pausa el juego, pero pausado la música también se oía, entonces, ¿por qué no la oía?. Volví corriendo al salón y lo que vi por poco hace que me desmaye. ¡Ese pikachu estaba royendo los cables de mi consola y parecía estar pasándolo en grande!

Andrea –¡QUIETO, PEDAZO DE RATA ESTUPIDA!  
Sparky -¿Pi?

Volví a atarle a la silla, completamente furiosa. No sólo se había cargado mi mayor entretenimiento sino que encima recogerlo todo me iba a llevar por lo menos toda la noche, ya que también había tirado los objetos que había encima de la mesa y todos los cojines del sofá y destrozado uno, había plumas por todas partes.

De nuevo en el centro pokemon:

Aura, Max y Richie -¿?  
Ash –¡Vaya que sorpresa, ¿qué haces tú por aquí?  
Chico pelirrojo –Estoy de paso, me he parado aquí a pasar la noche y como he visto a la enfermera Joy con tu pikachu, le he preguntado dónde estabas. Dice que está perfectamente y que ahora mismo lo trae. Ah, hola Brock. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? Yo soy Todd, fotógrafo de pokemon experto.  
Aura –Hola, soy Aura.  
Max –Yo Max.  
Richie –Yo soy Richie y éste es Spa...  
Todd -¿?  
Richie –Olvídalo.

Le contaron a Todd lo del robo.

Todd –Sé quién tiene a tu pikachu.  
Todos -¿?  
Todd –No penséis que solo hago fotos de pokemon, algunas veces también me gusta hacer fotos de criminales.  
Todos -¿Criminales?  
Todd –Sí, es mi hobbie secreto, sé que esa chica es miembro del Team Magma porque la he visto varias veces entrando y saliendo de su guarida, además sé que vive aquí porque la he seguido alguna vez. Y tengo un pl...

La enfermera Joy entró con los pokemon de Ash y de Aura, les obligo a que apagasen la luz y se durmieran, ya que eran ya cerca de las 2 de la mañana. Aquella noche Richie no pudo dormir... ni yo tampoco.

A la mañana siguiente:

Todd –Ahora que por fin estamos todos despiertos (mira a Ash), os explicaré la idea que se me a ocurrido para recuperar a Sparky.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan y tras desayunar, se fueron a llevarlo a cabo.

En mi casa:

Andrea -(Mirando al dormido pikachu) Encima que el estropicio lo causó él, va y se duerme como si nada y mientras tanto yo toda la noche en vela recogiendo.

Llaman a la puerta:

Andrea –Voy. (abro la puerta)  
Chico pelirrojo –Hola, estoy buscando a alguien que vive en este pueblo y ya he mirado en todas las casas y nada, quizá tu puedas ayudarme.  
Andrea -¿A quien buscas?  
Chico pelirrojo –A una tal Ceniza.  
Andrea –¿Puedo saber para que la buscas?  
Chico pelirrojo –Verás es que soy fotógrafo de la revista "Tiempo actual" y he venido a hacerle una entrevista.  
Andrea –¿Qué tipo de entrevista?  
Fotógrafo –Queremos conocer mas a fondo cuales son los ideales del Team Magma y hemos pensado que tu podrías contarnos algo sobre el tema.  
Andrea –(Saca a seviper de su pokeball) ¡Sujétalo!

Cada vez que usaba a seviper no podía evitar acordarme de cómo lo conseguí de la persona a la que más tarde cogería más manía de todo el Team Magma, nuestro comandante de campo, Harland. El día que me uní al team, me dijeron que por haber pasado mis exámenes de admisión, me correspondía un pokemon, que podía ser o bien un poochyena o un hounduor o un zubat, pero que el que me dieran seria aleatorio, así que me dieron un poochyena. La primera vez que lo vi me quede de piedra. Aquel pokemon era claramente un shiny, tenia los ojos azules y los colores de su pelaje eran más claros de lo normal. Pero aquel pokemon resultó ser un desobediente, siempre se escapaba. Hasta que un día le dije a mi hermano que inventara un sistema de seguimiento para que yo supiera en todo momento donde se encontraba. Tardó una semana en hacerlo, era de color rojo, tenia la forma del símbolo del Team Magma y pasaba perfectamente por collar, su señal la recibía mi teléfono móvil y aun hoy si quisiera saber donde esta, lo podría saber, cuando se lo entregue a Harland aun miraba de vez en cuando donde se encontraba, pero al final deje de hacerlo. Al cabo de poco tiempo me di cuenta de que entrenar poochyena no era lo mío, así que decidí cambiárselo a alguien que estuviera interesado. Fue entonces cuando mi amigo Puño me dijo que un miembro, fácilmente reconocible por ser un tipo a un micrófono pegado, estaba buscando un poochyena o un mightyena. Yo sabia que Puño no quería que cambiara aquel pokemon por otro, su razón era que yo le había puesto al pokemon el nombre de pila de Puño, Tabitha. Por aquel entonces yo aun no conocía a Harland, así que hasta que no le tuve delante no supe que era el comandante de campo. Acordamos que él me daba a su seviper a cambio de mi poochyena e hicimos el intercambio en una maquina que hay dentro de la base. yo no sé que clase de misiones le encargaban a Harland, pero algún tiempo después de que le diera a Tabitha, me entró la nostalgia y decidí volver a mirar, lo que vi me dejo atónita, la señal del collar venia de dentro de un edificio que al poco rato desapareció, como si lo hubiesen derrumbado...

Fotógrafo –¡¿Pero... pero que haces!  
Andrea –¡Dime ahora mismo como sabes que soy miembro del Team Magma!  
Fotógrafo –Porque acabas de decirlo.  
Andrea –Respuesta incorrecta, adelante seviper.  
Fotógrafo –(Seviper le aprieta mas fuerte) Es.. esta bien... te diré la vedad. Te he visto entrar varias veces en la base.  
Andrea –(Guardando de nuevo a seviper) Esta bien, hazme la dichosa entrevista.  
Fotógrafo -¿Podrías ponerte el uniforme?  
Andrea –Vale. (se va a su cuarto)  
Fotógrafo –(Mirando al dormido pikachu) Tranquilo, pronto te sacaremos de aquí, tu solo aguanta un po...  
Andrea –(Con el uniforme puesto) Ya estoy.  
Fotógrafo-...  
Andrea -¿Qué pasa?  
Fotógrafo –Yo creía que el uniforme de las chicas del Team Magma era con falda.  
Andrea –Cierto, pero yo odio las faldas, por eso llevo pantalones.  
Fotógrafo –Necesito que me des tu numero de teléfono para que te avisemos de cuando se publicará la entrevista.  
Andrea –(Se lo da)  
Fotógrafo –Una cosa más, me gustaría que salieras con algún pokemon, ¿qué tal si te saco con tu pikachu?  
Andrea –Vale, pero, ¿te importa que no le despierte? Es que ha pasado mala noche.  
Fotógrafo –No, no importa, déjale que duerma.

El verdadero motivo era que no quería que ese pikachu se despertara porque seguramente volvería a intentar escaparse y no quería que aquel fotógrafo sospechase nada.

Fotógrafo -¿Qué es eso que lleva en las mejillas?  
Andrea –Pues... ¡pues son unos adornos!  
Fotógrafo -¿Y no le hacen daño?  
Andrea –En absoluto.  
Fotógrafo –Vale. (saca la foto) Muchas gracias, ya te llamara mi jefe. Adiós. (se va)  
Andrea –Adiós. (cierra la puerta)

Entonces me di cuenta de algo. ¿No se suponía que era una entrevista? Entonces, ¿por qué solo me había sacado una foto?

En otra parte de pueblo Lavacalda:

Richie –Todd esta tardando mucho, me pregunto si va todo bien.  
Ash –No te preocupes, seguro que todo va como la seda.  
Richie -... Sparky...  
Todd –(Llegando donde esta el resto) Misión cumplida. Toma la foto. (se la da a Richie) ¿Es ella?  
Richie –(Mirando la foto) ¡¿Qué es eso que lleva puesto Sparky! ¡¿Por que tiene los ojos cerrados!  
Todd –Tranquilízate, solo estaba dormido y respecto a eso que lleva, ella ha dicho que son adornos.  
Max –Déjame ver. (mira la foto) ¡Eso son parches de absorción de electricidad! Los inventó un tipo... ¡Ay! ¿Cómo se llamaba?.. Ji... Jira... Jirachi no, espera...¿Cómo era?...bueno, da igual, un tipo muy raro.  
Todd –Llegó el momento de la fase 2.  
Richie –(Saca un teléfono móvil y llama)

En mi casa (suena el teléfono):

Andrea –(Coge el teléfono) ¿Sí?  
Richie –Hola Ceniza, ¿te acuerdas de mí?  
Andrea -... ¡¿Quién te ha dado mi numero!  
Richie –Un amigo.

Mientras, los demás se esconden en la parte de atrás de mi casa.

Richie –Te propongo algo, echaremos un combate. Y quien gane se queda con Sparky.  
Andrea –Por mi vale. ¿Dónde y cuando?  
Richie –Ahora mismo, en el desfiladero. No traigas a Sparky.  
Andrea –No pensaba hacerlo, seria una tontería llevármelo y luego volver a traerlo.  
Richie –Te estaré esperando. (cuelga)

Me dirigí hacia el desfiladero, cuando llegue él me estaba esperando con visible cara de desafío. Nos colocamos en posición de combate, acordamos que seria un 3 contra 3 y que no se permitían sustituciones, acto seguido sacamos nuestros pokemon. Él sacó a Rose, su taillow y yo saqué a flareon. Ese asalto fue fácil, el pajarraco cayó al tercer lanzallamas. En el segundo asalto sacó a Happy, su butterfree, nada mas sacarlo, el pokemon lanzó una nube de polvo veneno que envenenó a flareon, tras eso, aguanto un par de turnos, hasta que al final se debilitó, en su lugar saqué a linoone, pude ver perfectamente que mi rival ponía una clara expresión de preocupación, ya que su butterfree estaba bastante tocado de su combate con flareon.

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono:

Andrea -¡SEAS QUIEN SEAS, OLVIDAME, ESTOY EN MITAD DE UN COMBATE QUE TENGO GANAS DE ACABAR PARA IRME A DORMIR, ASI QUE DEJAME EN PAZ, SO IDIOTA!  
Magno -¡¿PERO COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME DE ESA FORMA!  
Andrea –(Pasmada) ...  
Magno –¡En cuanto vuelvas a la base hablaremos tu y yo! (cuelga)

Por un momento me quede en blanco, pero al poco recordé que estaba en medio de un combate. Linoone hizo un ataque rayo que chamuscó al butterfree, ahora sólo le quedaba un pokemon, mientras que a mí aun me quedaban 2.

Andrea –Vamos saca a tu ultimo pokemon, tengo ganas de ganarte de una vez.  
Richie –De acuerdo. ¡Vamos Sparky!  
Andrea –(Empecé a reírme) Te recuerdo que está en mi casa. (alguien le da toquecitos en la espalda)  
Aura –(Enseñándome un pikachu que llevaba en brazos) ¿Seguro?  
Andrea –Pero... pero ¿cómo...  
Max –Muy fácil, esperamos a que te fueras y luego yo usé mis dotes de cerrajero.  
Brock –Con las prisas te dejaste la puerta abierta.  
Richie –Venga Sparky, es hora de que nos tomemos la revancha.  
Andrea –(Mirando a Ash) ¿Por qué llevas el mismo estilo de ropa que él? (señalando a Richie) Ahora me hacéis dudar.  
Richie -¿Dudar el que?  
Andrea –... No pasa nada, me libro de todos y punto. ¡Linoone, usa terremoto para que el borde del desfiladero se venga abajo!

Justo cuando linoone se disponía a hacer su ataque, un fuerte destello me obligó a cerrar los ojos, cuando me decidí a abrirlos, ante mí contemple atónita como el legendario moltres me miraba con furia, fijamente.

Andrea –Sabes quien soy, ¿verdad?

Moltres ignoró mis palabras, se dirigió hacia el grupo de mocosos y se fue con ellos volando. Era obvio que sí sabía quien era. Emprendí el camino de vuelta a casa y lo que vi al estar a escasos metros de ella no me gustó nada. La policía la estaba registrando, esos malditos crios seguro que me habían delatado. Me dirigí a la comisaría a preguntar por que registraban esa casa, es evidente que no iba a decir que era la mía, no tenían motivos para sospechar de mí, yo solo iba a preguntar como la típica vecina curiosa. Entre adentro y me dirigí hacia una mesa donde estaba la agente Mara.

Andrea –Disculpe, ¿me podría decir por que registran aquella casa?  
Agente Mara –(Mirándome bastante sorprendida y después mirando en su ordenador)  
Andrea -¿Qué ocurre?  
Agente Mara –Mírate en ese espejo.

Me puse frente a un espejo y entonces comprendí perfectamente la reacción de la agente, ¡no me había dado cuenta de que llevaba puesto el uniforme!

Agente Mara –(Esposándome) Quedas detenida.

En ese momento pude ver que miraba la agente cuando yo entre en la comisaría, era una lista de nombres acompañados de fotos que estaban divididos en teams, entre ellos pude verme a mi misma fichada como miembro del Team Magma.

CONTINUARÁ


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Hacia ya 1 hora que me habían encarcelado, desde el mismo momento en que cerraron la puerta de mi celda ya estaba pensando en un plan de huida. Lo primero que debía hacer nada mas salir era dirigirme a la base, tenia que conservar mi puesto como fuese. Por suerte para mí, no me habían quitado mis pokeball, cogí una de ellas y la lancé aprovechando que la agente Mara se había ido un momento a atender a alguien que acababa de llegar.

Andrea -¡Sal Copy! (en voz un poco más baja de lo normal)  
Copy –Ditto.  
Andrea -Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?

Había practicado un montón de veces con Copy el numerito de la huida de la cárcel por si acaso me cogían, ahora había llegado el momento de saber si realmente era efectivo.

Copy –Ditt ditto.  
Andrea –Perfecto, entonces hazlo.

Copy se transformó en una copia exacta de mí y salió corriendo en dirección a la salida de la comisaría, pude oír que la agente Mara "me daba el alto" pero al ver que "yo" no me detenía salió a todo correr a por "mí". Cuando dejé de oír sus pasos lancé otra pokeball.

Andrea –¡Sal Charizard!  
Charizard –Charrrrrrrrrrrrrr.  
Andrea –Escúchame, como puedes ver estamos en la cárcel, Copy ya esta llevando a cabo su parte, ahora te toca a ti.

Charizard derritió los barrotes de la puerta y ambos salimos al exterior, una vez afuera me subí a él y echó a volar en busca de Copy. Lo localicé pronto, la agente Mara había pedido refuerzos y ahora le seguían 4 policías. En ese momento Copy se estaba entrando en un oscuro callejón sin salida, los policías que sabían donde se había metido sonrieron complacidos. Pero cuando entraron ahí no había nadie, a excepción de un par de zubat. De pronto uno de ellos soltó un chirrido y los policías se pararon en seco y se taparon los oídos, en ese momento el zubat echó a volar hasta posarse en mi brazo y volvió a transformarse en Copy. Lo habíamos conseguido. Le di las gracias a Copy y lo guardé, después le di instrucciones a charizard de que se dirigiera a ciudad Calagua.  
Una vez dentro de la base me fui directamente al despacho de Magno y entré.

Magno -¡¿No sabes llamar!  
Andrea – Perdón, señor.  
Magno -¿A qué has venido? ¿A gritarme de nuevo?  
Andrea –He venido a disculparme.  
Magno –No negaré que he estado tentado a despedirte pero me lo he pensado mejor y te daré otra oportunidad.  
Andrea –Gracias, señor.  
Magno –Ya que estás aquí te comunico que mañana a las 8 de la mañana, todos los miembros que vais a participar en el robo del museo, tenéis reunión con 002 para no sé que asunto de vital importancia antes de llevarlo a cabo. No estaréis todos, algunos miembros os estarán esperando allí cuando lleguéis.  
Andrea –Entendido.  
Magno –Puedes irte.

Me desperté a las 7 de la mañana del día siguiente, si era 002 quien iba a dirigir a los refuerzos, más me valía no llegar tarde. 002 se caracterizaba por ser la más veterana en el Team Magma (según ella llevaba ahí ya 35 años), la administradora más estricta en cuestión de puntualidad y para mí también se caracterizaba por haber sido mi profesora de tierra en ciudad Verde. Hasta la fecha aun no había llegado tarde a ninguna convocatoria suya y esta vez no iba a ser menos. Cuando llegué ya estaban ahí casi todos los miembros de tercer rango, solo faltaba 020, que llegó a las 8 menos cinco. 4 minutos más tarde llegó la singular 002 con su uniforme de administradora que incluía una capa y una prolongación de los cuernos de la capucha.

002 -(Cierra la puerta de la sala donde estamos) Antes de empezar dejadme que diga algo, ¡menuda basura de logotipo que tenemos! ¡Si no es más que una m deforme! En serio creo que deberíamos cambiarlo, es que en cuanto lo veo tan grande puesto en la pared me deprimo, ¡que simpleza! Bueno, dicho esto vamos a lo que hemos venido. Como ya sabéis todos, estamos aquí porque hemos comenzado la operación "Robo del Museo de Portual".

De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta.

002 -¿Qué os he dicho mil veces? Que una vez que entro y cierro la puerta, ya no entra nadie. ¡No tenéis ninguna excusa para llegar tarde!  
Magno -He estado ocupándome de un asuntillo que tenia pendiente y me he entretenido mas de la cuenta.  
002 –Repetid después de mí, hasta que yo os diga que dejéis de hacerlo. Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta. (lo repetimos)  
Magno -Sigue perdiéndome el respeto y verás como habrá un puesto de administrador pendiente.  
002 –Miente, miente, miente. (lo repetimos)  
Magno –¡Eres una parca!  
002 –Charca, charca, charca. (lo repetimos)  
Magno -¡¿Pero que charca ni que charquín!  
002 –Sin, sin, sin. (lo repetimos)  
Magno -¿Me la estas dando con queso?  
002 –Eso, eso, eso. (lo repetimos)  
Magno -¡Que me tengas respeto! Ya va siendo hora.  
002 –Chola, chola, chola. (lo repetimos)  
Magno -¿Qué es eso? Mira, me voy porque me estás dando jaqueca.  
002 –Eureka, eureka, eureka. (lo repetimos)  
Magno –Ya hablaremos tu y yo. (se va)  
002 –Hala, volvamos a lo nuestro. A decir el lema. Es una pena que se este perdiendo la costumbre de decirlo, en mis tiempos nunca faltaba. Así que venga. Palpaos bien el corazón con la mano, ayudaos con ella, tenéis que vivirlo.1... 2 y que no tenga que decir 3.  
Andrea –(Pensándolo para mis adentros)Que salga bien a la primera, que salga bien a la primera...  
Todos –(Con tono de aburrimiento) TEAM MAGMA SOMOS,  
AMIGOS DE la madre tierra.  
Si te opones...

002 nos interrumpió con evidente irritación.

002 –(Imitándonos) TEAM MAGMA somos, amigos de ... TENEIS QUE DECIRLO CON MAS ENERGIA, CON ESTE TONO, ¡que se supone que tenemos que causar miedo y decisión, no pena y aburrimiento! El lenguaje es el arma más poderosa que existe, tiene que serviros para desahogaros y para que no dejéis duda de que somos los mejores. Es increíble que a estas alturas aun os tenga que enseñar como se dice, ¡si lo lleváis estudiando desde novatos!. ¡Que ya sois muy mayores! Y respecto al coro de mudos que hay ahí atrás, ¡os quiero oír!  
017 –¡Jo tía, no seas tan exigente!  
002 -¿Tengo alguna relación familiar contigo? Porque que yo sepa no es el caso. Si lo que quieres es llamar la atención, ponte aquí delante. (le coloca en medio de la sala)  
Andrea –(Pensándolo para mis adentros) Como se nota que fue profesora.  
002 -Este es el típico caso que me repatea, que con lo rico que es el lenguaje en cuestión de palabras, halla gente que con usar cuatro ya tenga la vida solucionada. El mejor caso sin duda es el de pueblo Azuliza, allí con saber decir: "tío", "súper compi", "osea que fuerte" y "surf" tienes la vida solucionada. Venga empezamos de nuevo... ¡Tú, niño! ¿Te estas quedando dormido? (refiriéndose a un miembro que estaba situado a mi derecha)  
028 –(Sonido gutural)  
002 –Este es otro claro ejemplo, ya empezáis incluso a hablar como los animales.

Acto seguido sacó a La Pisa Bien, su sandlash, especialista como su nombre indica, en el ataque pisotón. Ese miembro fue el que estuvo más atento durante la reunión, aunque luego tuvo que irse al hospital para que le escayolaran el pie izquierdo. Cuando por fin se dio por satisfecha, a regañadientes, por forma de decir el lema, nos dijo que antes de irnos tenia que hablar con Alejandrín el Bonito (así es como ella llamaba a Magno).

Al final llegamos una hora tarde al museo y los miembros que estaban ahí esperándonos nos hubiesen echado una buena bronca si no llega a ser porque 002 estaba ahí.

Una vez dentro del museo en el cual nos colamos, puesto que ese día estaba cerrado, nos pusimos a buscar nuestro ansiado objeto. Harland que también formaba parte de la misión fue quien lo encontró. En su mano tenia el meteorito de jirachi. 002 les dio instrucciones a 020 y a otro miembro más de que huyeran por la puerta delantera junto con Harland y el meteorito, al resto, que eran 6 sin contarme a mí, les dijo que se fueran, que ya no se requerían sus servicios. Cuando solo quedábamos ella y yo en el museo, me hizo señas para que la siguiera pero en ese momento me percaté de que alguien me observaba con una figura de aspecto muy valioso en las manos, me paré pero 002 no se percató y salió del museo por la puerta de atrás, donde teníamos escondido el helicóptero que habíamos usado para llegar dejándonos a mi y a quien estaba mirándome completamente solos.

Andrea –No esperaba encontrarte aquí.  
Tipo con la figura –Un museo es un buen lugar para un ladrón, ¿no crees?  
Andrea –Supongo que sí.  
Tipo con la figura –No me delatarás, ¿verdad?  
Andrea –Sabes que no, tengo muy presente que te debo mucho, jamás podría olvidar la relación que nos une.  
Tipo con la figura –Yo también. Y aun estoy esperando a que te decidas.  
Andrea –Lo sé, pero entiende que esto no es algo que pueda decidir a la ligera.  
Tipo con la figura –Entiendo, cuando sepas darme una respuesta llámame. Hasta la vista.  
Andrea –Adiós.

Salí del museo y no me sorprendió que no hubiera nadie, tendría que volver a la base por mis propios medios. Al menos podrían haberse esperado un par de minutos, porque yo sabia que mi conversación con Bannai no había durado más. Cuando volví a la base, encontré a Puño en la entrada, era como si me estuviese esperando, parecía contento.

Puño –¡He aprobado! ¡He aprobado!  
Andrea -¿El que?  
Puño –El desafío de tercer rango.  
Andrea -¡¿Qué! Pero si no me habías dicho que te ibas a enfrentar al desafío.  
Puño –Quería que fuese una sorpresa. Pero aun hay más.  
Andrea -¿Qué mas?  
Puño –Resulta que Harland ha estado siguiéndome mientras realizaba el desafío y cuando he vuelto a la base me ha propuesto ir en su grupo y yo he aceptado. Mira la prueba, mi uniforme no es como los de tercer nivel sino como los de los comandantes.  
Andrea –Si, es verdad, con capa y todo. (con tono indiferente)  
Puño -¿Qué te ocurre?  
Andrea -¡¿Cómo has podido!  
Puño –¿Eh?  
Andrea –Sabes perfectamente como es Harland conmigo ¿ y aun así vas tu, que supuestamente eres mi amigo, y te unes a su grupo?  
Harland –(Acercándose a nosotros e interrumpiendo la discusión) Puede hacer lo que le dé la gana, ¿no crees? ¿O acaso te crees que tu le puedes decir a los miembros de verdad que hagan lo que tu quieras?  
Andrea -...  
Harland –Tienes que admitir donde está tu sitio, da igual que uniforme lleves, sabes que siempre estarás al mismo nivel, es decir, siempre por debajo, sobretodo de mí.  
Andrea –Serás...  
Harland –¿El que? Dímelo a la cara si te atreves. Para mí será un placer darte posteriormente el castigo por desacato a un superior.  
Andrea –(Apretando los puños)¿Solo has venido aquí para fardar?  
Harland –Bueno, mas bien para humillarte un rato, me aburría, no se te ocurra volver a dirigirle la palabra de esa forma a alguien de mi grupo. Vamonos Puño. (se van)

Me fui de la base enfadadísima pero justo cuando me disponía a salir choqué contra alguien justo en la puerta.

Andrea –A VER SI MIRAS POR DON...  
¿¿? –No sabes con quien estas hablando, ¿verdad?  
Andrea –(Con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa) Claro que lo sé. Tú eres Sayo Moon, ¿no es así?  
Sayo –Xi, veo que por aquí también soy muy conocida.  
Andrea –El comandante de campo habla mucho de ti, por no hablar de que estas todos los días en los noticiarios.  
Sayo –¿Sabes donde puede estar ahora?  
Andrea –Sé que está en la base, pasa y búscale.

La chica entró de inmediato y yo salí de allí felicitándome por ser tan retorcidamente vengativa. Volví a pueblo Lavacalda consciente de que ya no iba a poder pasearme tranquilamente por sus calles ni volver a mi casa, así que me puse la capa de cuero y fui a ver a una ex miembro del team que vivía allí.

Andrea –(Llama al timbre)  
047 –¿Quién es? (abre la puerta)  
Andrea –Ho...  
047 –AAAAAHHH UN FANTASMA, UN FASTASMA (saca una pokeball) ¡Adelante Meg! ¡Lanzallamas!  
Andrea -¡Tranquila que soy yo! (corriendo delante del magcargo escupefuego y con las llamas a punto de darme)  
047 -¿Acaso conozco yo a algún fantasma? (se queda pensando) Que raro, no me suena... NO INTENTES ENGAÑARME FANTASMA, YO NO TE CONOZCO, ASI QUE NO DIGAS "SOY YO" COMO SI YA TE CONOCIERA ¡Vamos Meg! ¡Intenta alcanzarle, tu puedes!  
Andrea -¡Vale ya! (se quita la capa) ¿Ves? (deja de correr)  
047 -¡Anda! ¡Pero si eres Andrea, no te había reconocido con esa... ¡Meg, no!

Demasiado tarde, su magcargo lanzó un lanzallamas en mi dirección.

Andrea –(Recibiendo el ataque y quedando chamuscada) Fuego... que bonito... sí, genial... (se desploma)  
047 –¡Uy! Perdón, cuanto lo siento, ¿estas bien?  
Andrea –(Se levanta) He tenido días mejores, aunque lo de tu magcargo es lo de menos. ¿Cuándo a evolucionado?  
047 –Hace poco, verás, fue cuando... ¿Lo de menos?  
Andrea –Sí.   
047 –No seas tan escueta, cuéntame que ha pasado.

Le conté lo ocurrido en la base y lo de mi visita a la cárcel y posterior fuga.

Andrea –Eso es todo, 047.  
047 –Ya no respondo a ese nombre y lo sabes, llámame Candela, como todo el mundo, ya no soy del team.  
Andrea -En mi opinión no deberías haberte ido, vale que ahora seas la líder, pero ¿en serio te ocupa tanto tiempo?  
Candela –También lo dejé porque 002 me estresaba demasiado.  
Andrea –(Riéndose)  
Candela –Supongo que te vas del pueblo, ¿no?  
Andrea –Sí, pero no sé a donde.  
Candela -¿Por qué no dejas el team?  
Andrea –¡Ni hablar! No quiero darle esa satisfacción a Harland. Pero si que estaré un tiempo alejada de la base, por el momento no me apetece volver.  
Candela -¿Has ido ya a ver a Lance?  
Andrea – ¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado. Bueno, pues ya tengo algo que hacer. Pero como no hay prisa iré andando hasta allí.  
Candela -¿Tienes que coger algo de tu casa?  
Andrea –Sí.  
Candela –Te acompaño, aunque lleves la capa, la policía podría sospechar si te ven entrar en tu casa, pero si me ven contigo se fiaran, por suerte no saben nada de mi pasado.  
Andrea –De acuerdo. (se pone la capa)

Salimos de su casa en dirección a la mía, que estaba un par de casas más al sur, cuando llegamos había 2 policías vigilando la puerta, que estaba precintada.

Candela –Déjame hablar a mí, ¿vale?  
Andrea –Vale.

Nos acercamos a los policías.

Candela -Buenas tardes, disculpen, ¿podemos pasar un momento?  
Policía 1 -¿Para qué?  
Candela –Es que he perdido una caja donde guardaba las medallas y mucho me temo que posiblemente quien vivía aquí me las pudiera haber robado. Solo será un segundo.  
Policía 2 -¿Es necesario que vaya tu acompañante contigo?  
Candela –Por supuesto, 4 ojos buscan mejor que 2, además es de fiar, es mi árbitro de gimnasio.  
Policía 1 -¿Por qué se oculta bajo esa capa?  
Candela –Porque tiene frío.  
Policía 2 –Pero estamos a 40º.  
Candela –Ya se lo he dicho pero sigue insistiendo.  
Policía 1 policía 2 –(Hablan entre ellos) Podéis pasar pero no toquéis muchas cosas.  
Candela –Gracias.

Entramos en mi casa y 5 minutos después ya tenia todo lo necesario preparado y salimos.

Policía 1 y policía 2 -¿Ha habido suerte?  
Candela –No, que va, seguramente las habré metido en algún rincón de casa, adiós.

Fuimos a las afueras del pueblo y allí me despedí de Candela. Me estaba asando con la capa, así que cuando estuve a una distancia considerable del pueblo me la quite. En casa me había puesto ropa normal, el uniforme lo había guardado en una mochila junto con el resto de las cosas que me había traído. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos, decidí que mejor seria no seguir a pie por el desierto, saqué a charizard y le dije que me llevara a pueblo Azuliza, me apetecía pasar lo que quedaba de día en la playa. Cuando llegué alquilé una tumbona y me puse a tomar el sol mientras contemplaba el mar plagado de surfistas. Empezaba a aburrirme cuando me fijé en que el líder de allí también estaba haciendo surf, entonces se me ocurrió como podría pasar el rato. Me escondí detrás de unas rocas y saqué a kingdra.

Andrea -¡Sal kingdra! Bien, escucha, ¿ves a ese tipo de la tabla? El que está con el hariyama.  
Kingdra –(Asiente)  
Andrea –¿Qué te parecería jugar un rato con él? A ver si consigues que se caiga de la tabla sin que te vea.  
Kingdra –(Se sumerge y se va)

Miré hacia donde estaba el líder, esperando.

Marcial –Concéntrate hariyama, has mejorado bastante, pero todavía te sientes inseguro.  
Hariyama –Hari  
Marcial –Mira, ahí viene otra ola súper ideal, vamos a por ella.

En ese momento el mar empezó a agitarse mucho.

Andrea –Bien hecho kingdra, estés donde estés.  
Marcial –(Aguantando el equilibrio como puede) Hariyama, será mejor que volvamos esto se está poniendo feo.  
Hariyama –Yama (vuelve a la orilla)

Una ola de tamaño considerable se acerca.

Marcial –Espérame un momento hariyama, esa ola me esta llamando, es la mejor que he visto en lo que llevamos de año. (sube a la ola)¡Súper mega guay! (mirando a hariyama) No te preocupes súper compi, la tengo domina...

La ola va disminuyendo hasta quedarse plana.

Marcial –(Expresión confusa) Es que no me lo puedo creer, pero ¿esto que es?(algo le da la vuelta a su tabla y cae al agua)  
Andrea –(Riéndose) Muy bueno, kingdra.  
Marcial –(Saliendo a la superficie) Vaya caída más rara. (sube a la tabla) Bueno, será mejor que vuelva con hariyama. (algo le da la vuelta a su tabla otra vez y de nuevo se cae)

Bajo el agua ve a kingdra que sale nadando a toda pastilla.

Marcial –(Saliendo a la superficie) ¡No huyas! (le persigue)  
Andrea –Oh, oh.  
Kingdra –(Nadando hacia mí)  
Andrea –(Hablando bajo) No, kingdra, no vengas hacia mí, no lo hagas, que me la voy a cargar...  
Kingdra –(Llegando donde estoy)  
Andrea -¡Porras! Vuelve kingdra.

Por suerte para mí, su perseguidor aun estaba un poco lejos de donde yo estaba y parecía haber perdido el rastro de kingdra, no quise desperdiciar ni un segundo, me di la vuelta para echar a correr lejos de la playa pero me encontré de frente con una chica que me miraba muy enfadada.

¿¿? -¿TE PARECE DIVERTIDO, NO? ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MARCIAL! ¿ME OYES?  
Andrea -¿Y si no lo hago?  
¿¿? -¡Meditite adelante!  
Andrea –Vale, no te pases, solo era una pregun...  
Marcial –Shana, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?  
Shana –El kingdra que te ha estado tirando de la tabla es suyo. (me señala)  
Marcial -¿Es eso cierto?  
Andrea –No.  
Shana –Mentirosa, he visto con mis propios ojos cómo lo devolvías a su pokeball y te he oído felicitarle cuando a tirado a Marcial.  
Andrea -...  
Shana -¿Lo ves? Se calla porque es verdad.  
Andrea -¡Sal charizard!

Subí a charizard y me alejé de allí, cuando sobrevolaba ciudad Petalia sonó mi móvil.

Andrea -¿Diga?  
Magno –Tengo un trabajito para ti, quiero que vayas a ciudad Iris y que robes lo que nos falta del meteorito.  
Andrea -¿Eh?  
Magno –El trozo que robasteis del museo, no es el meteorito completo, solo es su parte mayor, pero hay un trozo más pequeño que se encuentra allí. Me ha llegado la información de que está en manos del buscaleyendas que vive ahí. Tus compañeros de misión seguramente ya habrán llegado.  
Andrea -¿Compañeros?  
Magno –Así es, 020 y unos cuantos miembros más. Date prisa.  
Andrea -... enseguida. (cuelga)

Efectivamente cuando llegué, ya había anochecido, los demás ya habían llegado, después de que 020 me echase la bronca por llegar tarde, la cual ignore totalmente, empezamos a trazar un plan.

020 –Bueno, entonces decidido, nos colaremos sin más tirando abajo la puerta, usaremos el ataque derribo de nuestros mightyena.  
Andrea –Que os vaya bien.  
020 -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
Andrea –Que no pienso participar en esta misión. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer en esta ciudad, además...  
020 -¿Además que? Venga dilo.  
Andrea –Nada, olvidadlo.  
020 –Vale, no participes si no quieres, por mi mejor. Haz lo que te dé la gana.

Me alejé del grupo, por fin iba a llevar a cabo algo que llevaba tiempo esperando la oportunidad de hacer. Cuando llegue al gimnasio las pude contemplar, 2 magníficas estatuas doradas de arcanine se erguían majestuosas a ambos lados de la entrada.  
Cogí una de las 2 con ayuda de mi charizard, ya que para mi sola era demasiado pesada y después echamos a correr rumbo a la torre Quemada. Quería esconder allí la estatua hasta encontrar otro sitio para vivir, ya que mi casa estaba siendo vigilada. La dejamos escondida en una esquina del segundo piso tapada por una manta vieja. Después guardé a charizard y bajé a la planta baja. Justo cuando iba a salir me fijé en un relieve de piedra que había en la pared, en él se veía a ho oh, lo cual me trajo a la memoria a mi prima Hanna, por una serie de circunstancias ella consideraba a ho oh uno de sus pokemon favoritos, cosa extraña ya que siente un profundo miedo por los pokemon pájaro. A saber que estaría haciendo ahora esa granujilla.  
De pronto el sonido de mi pokegear me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Andrea -¿Diga?  
020 –Ven... a ayudarnos... eres la única miembro de esta misión que queda en buenas condiciones para... llevarla a cabo... ¡VEN ENSEGUIDA!

Al final había pasado lo que tenia que pasar, con un plan tan tonto como el de entrar sin mas dentro de la casa era obvio que iba a salir mal. Y la verdad es que aunque me dirigí hacia allí a toda prisa, no tenía ninguna gana de llegar. Cuando llegué y vi la puerta abierta ya sabia con lo que me iba a encontrar. Dentro todos los miembros de la misión estaban levitando. Y en el centro de la sala estaba el culpable, un alakazam.

020 –¡No te quedes ahí parada, haz algo!  
Andrea -¿El que?  
020 -¡¿Cómo que el qué! Ataca a ese alakazam con tus pokemon.  
Andrea –Eso no serviría de nada.  
020 -¡Pero si ni siquiera lo has intentado todavía!  
Andrea –Conozco de sobra a este alakazam como para saber que tiene demasiado nivel como para que yo pueda vencerle, ya ves como habéis acabado vosotros.  
020 -¿Cómo que le conoces?  
Andrea –Esta bien, da la cara. (mirando hacia una zona de la casa en penumbra en la que aparentemente no hay nada)  
020 -¿Se puede saber a quien le hablas? En este momento solo está este alakazam vigilando la casa.  
Andrea –Te equivocas, créeme que este alakazam nunca está solo, su entrenador está aquí, supongo que riéndose de nosotros.  
Eusine –(Apareciendo a mi espalda) Sabia que no tardarías en venir.  
Andrea –¡AAAAAAHHHH! SABES QUE NO SOPORTO QUE HAGAS ESO.  
Eusine –Y yo que entren a robar a mi casa, estamos en paz.  
Andrea –Vale, tú ganas, bájales y nos iremos.  
Eusine –Si eso es lo que dices que vais a hacer, ¿por qué estas pesando en que cuando les libere volveréis a intentarlo?  
Andrea –¡No me leas la mente!  
Eusine –No lo he hecho, era simple lógica. De todos modos les soltaré, puedo librarme de vosotros cuantas veces quiera.

Mis compañeros bajaron al suelo y salieron fuera.

Andrea –Desde luego no has cambiado nada. Sigues siendo igual de insoportable. Aunque claro, es normal que tengas ese carácter, supongo que diez años de frustraciones al final te vuelven así. Y lo peor de todo es que todavía no has aprendido la lección, dime, ¿cuándo reconocerás que nunca vas a conseguir a suicune ni a ho oh ni a ningún legendario?  
Eusine -¿CÓMO DICES? VETE AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERESQUE TE PASE ALGO  
Andrea –Sé que no me harás nada.  
Eusine –PARA TU INFORMACIÓN TE DIRÉ QUE CADA VEZ ESTOY MÁS CERCA DE CONSEGUIR A SUICUNE, YO AL MENOS LO HE VISTO, ESO ES MÁS DE LO QUE TÚ PUEDES DECIR, ¿VERDAD?  
Andrea –YO HE VISTO A 4 DE LAS 5 AVES LEGENDARIAS.  
Eusine –Si, no hay nada como que otro te haga el trabajo, ¿no?  
Andrea -¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso!  
Eusine –Que tú cuando quisiste a lugia le dijiste a tu hermano que lo capturara en vez de ir tú a por él. Yo al menos lo intento por mí mismo.  
Andrea -...  
Eusine –Te diré algo más, estoy seguro de que entrenas pokemon de tipo fuego porque son lo contrario a los pokemon de agua como suicune y lugia, ya que no quieres saber nada de tus ambiciones frustradas. Por el contrario yo lo sigo intentando con la cabeza bien alta, ¿acaso es eso estupidez, no, yo creo que eso es más bien valentía, algo de lo que careces desde siempre. Yo no me rindo a la primera como haces tú.  
Andrea -¡Basta! ¡Sal kingdra!¿Ves como también tengo uno de agua?  
Eusine –Agua dragón para ser exactos, además sé que lo capturaste por accidente.  
Andrea –POR ACCIDENTE O NO TAMBIEN ENTRENO A ESTE POKEMON Y TE LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR CON UN COMBATE.  
Eusine –¡Adelante hypno!  
Andrea –(Temblando) GUARDA A ESA COSA, GUARDALA AHORA MISMO.  
Eusine –Solo he respondido a tu desafío de combate.  
Andrea –(Temblando más) ¡Kingdra vuelve! ¿Lo ves? Ya no quiero combatir, venga guarda a hypno...  
Eusine –(Lo guarda)   
Andrea –(Completamente blanca) Adiós. (se va)

El resto estaba esperándome fuera, decidimos abortar la misión y ellos se fueron a la base, yo en cambio, seguí mi viaje hacia la meseta Añil. Paré a descansar y fue entonces cuando vi llegar desde el cielo a un pokemon que me resultaba familiar. Latias aterrizó junto a mí y me entregó una carta en cuyo sobre estaba impreso el símbolo del team Aqua, acto seguido se fue.

CONTINUARÁ


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Abrí la carta sabiendo de sobra de quien era, puesto que reconocí a ese pokemon enseguida, el latias de mi hermana pequeña, aquella de la cual no me gusta hablar desde que tomó la decisión que separaría nuestros caminos completamente. La carta decía así:

"Hola hermanita,

seguro que no esperabas que te escribiera una carta, bueno la verdad es que supuse que te interesaría saber esto, como ahora ya tengo 10 años puedo empezar a formar parte en los ataques, la comandante táctico Isabel me ha enseñado muchas cosas interesantes, así que no te extrañes si la próxima vez que nuestros equipos se vean nos toca combatir, no pienses que porque sea la miembro mas joven soy la mas inexperta, eso esta muy lejos de la realidad. Nuestra victoria se acerca y vosotros ni siquiera lo percibís, nada más por el momento.  
Se despide, 011"

Sus palabras me dejaron algo impactada, era increíble lo que había cambiado, de ser una niña traviesa se había convertido en toda una miembro del Team Aqua, sin quererlo mi mente recordó aquel día en isla Canela de hace 3 años:

_Andrea: PAULA, DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ  
Paula: NO, QUIERO QUE JUEGUES CONMIGO_

_Andrea: VETE A MOLESTAR A OTRO_

_Paula: (Tirándome de los pelos) ¿Qué has dicho?  
Andrea¡Vale, vale, jugare pero suéltame!_

En ese momento vino mi hermano con el periódico en las manos:

_Jirarudan: Otra vez esos maniacos del Team Aqua ocupan la primera plana¿es que no tienen otra manera de demostrar su adoración por el agua y los pokemon que la habitan?  
Paula: Algún día yo me uniré a ellos.  
Andrea y Jirarudan¡¿Qué!_

_Paula: Exactamente eso, quiero ayudarles.  
Andrea: No sabes lo que dices, eres demasiado pequeña para entender nada.  
Paula: Eso lo dices porque tu no serias capaz de unirte a un team, eres una miedica.  
Andrea: MENTIRA._

_Paula: VERDAD._

_Andrea: YA ESTOY HARTA DE TI Y DE TODOS LOS QUE PIENSAN COMO TU, ALGUN DIA OS DEMOSTRARE QUE OS EQUIVOCAIS._

_Paula¿Qué harás¿Fundar el Team Penoso?  
Andrea: (Le da una bofetada)_

_Paula: (Le empieza a pegar)_

_Jirarudan¿QUEREIS DEJARLO YA?_

_Andrea¿Sabes que? Ojala te unas pronto a esos payasos. ¡Así te perdería de vista!_

_Paula: Vale, eso haré. (Saca una pokeball) ¡Vamos latias! (Se sube a ella) Adiós (despega y se aleja volando)_

_Jirarudan: PAULA REGRESA_

_Andrea: No te alteres, solo es una rabieta, volverá._

Pero ella no regresó, pasaron 2 semanas de suma angustia por no saber nada de su paradero hasta que recibimos una carta suya en la que explicaba que había conseguido lo que quería y que ahora su familia eran los miembros del Team Aqua.  
Guardé la carta que latias me había traído en uno de mis bolsillos y proseguí mi marcha. Al llevar ya 6 días de camino me impacienté y decidí que el resto de lo que me quedaba de camino usaría a charizard. Así llegué a la meseta Añil en cuestión de un par de horas, nada mas aterrizar volví a ponerme mi capa para que no se viera mi uniforme. Me disponía a entrar dentro de la primera sala cuando un guardia me detuvo.

Guardia -¿A dónde te crees que vas?

Andrea –He venido a ver a Lance.  
Guardia –El campeón no esta aquí en este momento.  
Andrea -¿Qué!  
Guardia –Lo que has oído, pero si quieres pasar de todas maneras, déjame que vea tus me...

El guardia se calló al percatarse de que yo ya estaba yéndome de allí.

Tenia una corazonada y quería comprobarla. Le dije a charizard que me llevase a ciudad Calagua, debía regresar a la base cuanto antes, en cuanto llegué me quite la capa y me di cuenta de que había un gran desconcierto general, por lo visto si que lo había conseguido pero para asegurarme me acerqué a un miembro y le pregunté:

Andrea -¿Qué ocurre?  
093 -¿No te has enterado? Hay un miembro nuevo que en su primer día a superado todos los desafíos y a llegado sin problemas al rango 3. Además Magno le ha contratado como ayudante personal, cosa que solo era competencia de los comandantes.

Andrea -¿Y donde está semejante fenómeno ahora?

093 –En el despacho de Magno, por lo visto han atrapado a 4 intrusos.

Andrea -¿A 4!

093 –Si, oye, tengo una orden que cumplir, nos vemos.

Con un gesto de mano me despedí de mi compañero y me dirigí al despacho de mi jefe, tenia ganas de hablar con Lance, si, no me cabía duda de que el nuevo miembro era él. Espere 5 minutos en los cuales pude oír lo que me parecieron sonidos de niños asustados que al parecer le gritaban a otro que o muy mal oía yo o estaba imitando el gruñido de un mightyena y dándole insolentes respuestas al jefe, la verdad es que sus voces me sonaban de algo. De pronto hubo un tremendo temblor en la base que me hizo caer de narices al suelo, también se oyó una explosión, vi como algunos miembros de nivel alto se alteraban y gritaban algo acerca del comienzo de la hora de la verdad. La puerta del despacho se abrió y vi como el miembro nuevo, es decir, Lance salía de allí, volvía a cerrar la puerta tras de si y se dirigía al exterior, sin reparar en mi presencia para nada. Eche un vistazo al interior del despacho a través del ojo de la cerradura y vi que efectivamente había 4 mocosos dentro... LOS MISMOS QUE TANTO ME HABIAN FASTIDIADO a excepción del entrenador del pikachu con flequillo. Hubo una nueva explosión y al poco rato vi que la puerta del despacho volvía a abrirse y que de ella salían los mocosos corriendo. Decidí entonces ir al exterior para ver que estaba pasando. Cuando llegué me quede de una pieza, el submarino del team Aqua estaba allí y sobre él estaban Aquiles e Isabel y el primero portaba la legendaria esfera roja de la que se decía que era el objeto capaz de controlar a kyogre, pero lo que más me impactó fue ver que el mismísimo kyogre estaba allí nadando a su aire.

Mi jefe también salió a ver que ocurría y vi la cara de desprecio que puso al contemplar la escena. 2 soldados novatos de mi team se envalentonaron y se acercaron a ellos para hacerles frente pero fueron capturados por nuestros rivales con suma facilidad.

Aquiles -Si quieres que sean liberados preséntate en nuestra base Magno, no me importa que vayas acompañado. Eso sí, a cambio deberás entregarme la esfera azul. Te sugiero que te presentes allí en menos de una hora, no tengo mucha paciencia.

Sin decir una palabra mas Aquiles e Isabel entraron en su submarino y se marcharon. Y no fueron los únicos, los amigos del mocoso de la gorra también huyeron con la ayuda del gyarados rojo de Lance. Eso no me preocupo demasiado porque supuse que si el no estaba con ellos era porque no había logrado huir. Así que me fui a visitarle a los calabozos de la base, para saldar por fin nuestra cuenta pendiente. Pero cuando llegue el mocoso no estaba allí sino LANCE.

Lance -Así que eras tu quien quiso que me uniera al team Magma

Andrea -Y veo que lo logre

Lance –Eso parece... Por teléfono no te reconocí

Andrea –Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, ni a ti ni a tu hermano¿qué tal le va?

Lance –A Pablo le va de maravilla, consiguió el título de campeón de la liga naranja, debo decir que el latios que le regalaste le fue de gran ayuda, de todas formas no soy partidario de los métodos de tu hermano, regenerar pokemon legendarios sin permiso de las autoridades es ilegal

Andrea –De todas maneras yo creo que tuvo todo el derecho del mundo a crear a aquel latios y a aquella latias que tiene nuestra hermana, al fin y al cabo fue él quien encontró el ala corriente y el ala marea

Lance –Sigo sin verlo con buenos ojos. Cambiando de tema, si estas buscando a Ash, el chaval de la gorra, ya se ha ido

Andrea –Seguro que tu le has liberado

Lance –Te equivocas, unos miembros se lo han llevado al helicóptero

Andrea -¿Para qué?

Lance –Porque la esfera azul esta dentro de su pikachu

Andrea -¿Qué!

Lance –Si y ahora ese pobre pokemon sin quererlo a adquirido una parte de la esencia de groudon. Bueno, me marcho, las cosas se van a poner muy feas

Andrea –Espera, antes quiero saber una cosa¿nosotros teníamos a kyogre en el sótano todo este tiempo?

Lance –Si, todos los miembros de nivel alto lo saben

Andrea –Pues yo no tenía ni idea

Lance –Eso es porque era 020 la encargada de decírtelo

Tras contestarme se marchó, yo no me quede atrás y tras dedicarle en mi mente a 020 unas "bonitas" palabras me dirigí a toda prisa a la base Aqua usando a mi charizard. Cuando llegue me encontré un espectáculo sobrecogedor, miembros del team Magma contra miembros del Team Aqua, combatiendo con sus pokemon bajo un fuerte aguacero de tormenta mientras Aquiles se reía como un loco con la esfera roja en su mano derecha, Kyogre también estaba allí dando saltos en el mar que en ese momento estaba plagado de torbellinos. Vi que Lance estaba junto a Magno y que se había quitado la capucha de su uniforme Magma dejando así bien claro de quien se trataba. De pronto vi como nuestro helicóptero que estaba estacionado cerca de donde se estaba librando la batalla despedía un tremendo rayo desde el interior que hizo que se creara una brecha, por la cual vi salir al pikachu del mocoso de la gorra, el resto de mocosos se acercaron para ver que tal estaba su amigo acompañados por Lance quien había dejado a Magno, que había caído al suelo con el estruendo del rayo de pikachu, a cargo de Harland. Lance ahora llevaba su típico traje rojo y negro con capa y tuve que soportar que liberasen al de la gorra ya que ahora mis intenciones estaban en otro lugar.

Andrea –Bien, llego la hora de acabar con la farsa, seguro que mi objetivo aparecerá pronto

Mientras esperaba permanecía atenta a la batalla que estaba librando el dragonite de Lance con él montado y su gyarados rojo contra kyogre, pero algo desvió mi atención, a Aquiles le empezó a ocurrir algo extraño y la esfera de su mano ENTRO EN SU CUERPO provocando que ahora sus ojos brillaran de forma sobrenatural y que en su pecho se iluminase un símbolo idéntico al de kyogre. Pero apenas esto paso otro acontecimiento desvió mi mirada, el pikachu del mocoso había saltado sobre el techo de una especie de almacén que estaba cerrado y había lanzado un potentísimo trueno que hizo volar por los aires dicho almacén, tras lo cual un volcán que estaba situado justo detrás entró en erupción y de allí salió groudon que se dirigió sin dudarlo al mar para enfrentarse a su rival, cuando metió sus patas en el agua la batalla comenzó.

Andrea –Por fin

Me acerqué más a los 2 pokemon legendarios que se estaban enfrentando, fue entonces cuando me percaté de que el pikachu del mocoso estaba sobre la cabeza de groudon y parecía estar viviendo la batalla como si fuese el propio pokemon legendario de tipo tierra, parecía como poseído, su mirada era de lo más furiosa y sus ojos despedían una luz rojiza, así como las chispas que de vez en cuando despedían sus mejillas y el símbolo que se había formado en su cabeza, idéntico al símbolo de groudon.

Andrea –Ahora es cuando yo me pregunto¿quién esta dominando a quien?

Sobre groudon la tormenta parecía amainar porque relucía un fuerte sol, kyogre le atacaba con olas pero el pokemon de un solo ataque evaporaba la mitad de cada ola y la otra media no le alcanzaba. La batalla se tornaba mas fiera por momentos, inclusos ambos teams habían dejado de enfrentarse para contemplarla, los mas preocupados eran los Aqua ya que su líder parecía estar completamente loco riéndose cada vez mas alto, fuera de si, mientras que pikachu no hacia mas que lanzar gritos furioso cada cual mas amenazador. Y como siempre te tienen que llamar por teléfono cuando peor te viene, pues a mí también me llamaron a la pokegear en ese momento:

Andrea -¿Diga?

Mama –Hola, hacia mucho que no te llamaba, bueno, ya sabes que donde trabajamos tu padre y yo no hay cobertura, a lo que iba. ¿Estas notando algo raro en el clima?

Andrea –Si, podría decirse que algo revuelto si que esta ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Mama –Veras, es que nos han llegado unos datos muy raros, es como si el cambio climático se hubiese acelerado enormemente, eso podría ser peligroso, al principio creíamos que la maquina de datos se había vuelto loca, pero si me estas diciendo que el tiempo esta tan raro...

Andrea –Pero no es nada como lo que tu dices, es solo que... que a ha salido una mañana muy buena y ahora esta lloviendo

Mama –Vale, eso es más normal, por un momento me he asustado de verdad ¿Qué tal esta la familia?

Andrea –Pues... pues están todos bien.

Mama –Me alegro, dales recuerdos, tengo que colgar ya. Adiós

Andrea –Adiós

No me esperaba aquella llamada para nada, mis padres no tenían ni idea de que estaba en el Team Magma ni de que mi hermana estaba en el Aqua y desde luego era algo que prefería que no supieran, cuanto más tiempo pensaran que seguíamos con mi tío en isla Canela, mucho mejor. Y si no se enteraban de que ahora mismo esos datos los estaba provocando una lucha entre pokemon legendarios también.

De pronto la batalla terminó para sorpresa de todos los presentes, groudon le había lanzado un potente ataque a kyogre, cosa que hizo volar un poco por los aires al pokemon, pero este lejos de vengarse, se quedó mirando a groudon fijamente y tras eso, tanto pikachu como Aquiles fueron liberados del control de las esferas, que salieron de su cuerpo provocando el desmayo de ambos. Aquiles fue atendido por Isabel y Pikachu cayo de groudon al desmayarse, cuando vi que su entrenador, que se había tirado al agua para recogerlo, le ponía a salvo decidí que había llegado mi turno de enfrentarme a groudon, así que saque a todos mis pokemon y cuando el legendario de tipo tierra ya se estaba marchando, mi kingdra le lanzo una hidrobomba por la espalda sorprendiendo así al ahora furioso legendario que no dudo en acercarse donde yo estaba con mis pokemon para darnos una lección.

Andrea –¡Adelante compañeros, atacad!

El Team Magma y el Team Aqua miraban perplejos lo que estaba haciendo, ya que habían dejado de luchar en el instante en el groudon y kyogre dejaron de enfrentarse.

En el lado Magma:

Harland –Lo sabia, sabia que era una traidora

Magno -¿Y por que no me dijiste nada!

Harland –Pues... porque...

002 –Querías llevarte para ti solo toda la gloria, pero no contabas con que se revelase antes de que la descubrieses. En el fondo estoy de su parte, nos lo merecemos por tontos.

Harland –Cállate vieja bruja, empiezo a pensar que tu también estas infiltrada.

002 –No, por desgracia yo confiaba en que este patético team iba a conseguir sus objetivos.

Puño –(Riéndose)

020 –Magnifico, encima va la petarda de Cerilla y se nos revela, esto es humillante, tenemos que darle una lección

Magno –Lance tenia razón, esto desde el principio no tenía ningún sentido¿no os dais cuenta? Si nosotros hubiésemos vencido la sequía de groudon hubiese derretido los polos y eso hubiese provocado la inundación de la tierra que los Aqua tanto deseaban

Las palabras de Magno dejaron mudos a todos.

Magno –Bueno camaradas, a partir de hoy el Team Magma queda disuelto

Mis pokemon atacaban a groudon lo mejor que podían pero el legendario era muy superior y les esquivaba y atacaba con mucha facilidad, incluso a Copy, que estaba transformado en kyogre.

En el lado Aqua:

Aquiles –Nuestra rivalidad con el Team Magma ya no tiene sentido, lo mejor será que cada uno vuelva a su propia vida y que nuestro equipo se disuelva

Isabel –¿Se puede saber que pretende tu hermana? Si sigue así groudon no solo hará papilla a sus pokemon sino también a ella

Paula –No lo sé, pero no me interesa averiguarlo

Isabel –No puedes seguir enfadada de por vida, te lo dije el día que llegaste hasta nosotros y te lo vuelvo a repetir, estoy segura de que lo que te dijo no era lo que realmente sentía

Paula –Esta bien, hablare con ella

Mientras tanto Ash y compañía:

Max –Definitivamente esta loca

Ash –Primero lo que me dijo de que quería vengarse de mí cuando yo no la había visto nunca y ahora se revela contra su team¿qué mosca le habrá picado?

De un fortísimo ataque demolición groudon envió a mi pokemon por los aires y cayeron unos metros mas allá, tras eso se me quedo mirando y vino hacia mí, yo sabia que tenia que huir pero el miedo me haba paralizado. Inesperadamente groudon se detuvo dando un furioso rugido, algo lo había atacado por la espalda, cuando el pokemon legendario se apartó incomodo pude ver a mi hermana junto a Aquareon, su vaporeon y también junto a su latias, los 3 vinieron hacia mí aprovechando que groudon estaba algo aturdido por los ataques de agua.

Paula –Venga ¿A qué estas esperando¡Muévete!

Andrea –No voy a desistir tan fácilmente, tu no lo entiendes.

Paula –Ni me importa, solo sé que estas haciendo el tonto, no tienes nada que hacer, tus pokemon no pueden combatir más.

Andrea –No me he infiltrado durante años en el Team Magma para obtener información sobre groudon para poder capturarlo para que esto acabe así tan pronto.

Paula –Oye, si estas haciendo esto por lo que te dije hace 3 años...

Andrea –No, no te preocupes, mas bien lo hago por un viejo comentario de nuestro tío, cuando tenga a un legendario como groudon en mi equipo no se atreverá a repetir algo como aquello, en el fondo fuiste tú quien me dio la idea de unirme a los Magma.

Paula –Pues nada hermanita, aquí te dejo, pero si por algún motivo vuelves a usar el cerebro, que sepas que todos estamos allí. (señala) Aunque quizás deba usar un objeto colgante como un péndulo o algo por el estilo para que me hagas caso o pedirle a Eusine su hypno.

Andrea –¡Ni se te ocurra!

Paula –Bueno, me voy a cubierto. (se va con sus pokemon)

Groudon no tardó en volver a la carga, pero esta vez salí corriendo y llegue junto a mis pokemon, quienes estaban completamente debilitados, así que los devolví a sus pokeball. No tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer ahora, desde luego había hablado con mi hermana con el resentimiento y no con la cabeza pero como siempre me di cuenta demasiado tarde. De pronto se oyeron extraños sonidos procedentes del cielo y observé anonadada que se trataba de 4 de las 5 aves legendarias, únicamente faltaba ho oh y también vi en la distancia un extraño artefacto volador que no reconocí y que por alguna razón me pareció que había estado allí desde antes de que yo llegara, luego me encargaría de descubrir que era, ahora era mas importante saber porque lugia había descendido junto a mi.

Lugia –No perturbes la harmonía del fuego, el hielo o el rayo,

no sea que estos titanes siembren la destrucción sobre el mundo en el que

choquen.

Si bien el gran guardián del agua surgirá para sofocar la lucha,

su canción a solas fracasará y así la tierra en cenizas se convertirá.

Andrea –Eso... eso es...

Ash –(Desde donde esta con sus amigos) La profecía de las islas Shamouti

Andrea -¿Por qué has dicho la profecía?

Lugia –Para cerrar viejas heridas y liberarte de ti misma

Andrea –Tu me pertenecías, no quieras cambiar la profecía

Lugia –No hablo solo de la profecía, también hablo de tu obsesión por groudon, de tu error al ir por el camino fácil para sanar tu orgullo

Andrea –No es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga

Lugia –Solo quiero ayudarte, me siento responsable en parte por no haberte explicado nada a su debido tiempo, pensé que desistirías al ver que el elegido derrotaba a tu hermano, pensé que comprenderías por ti misma tu error, pero estaba equivocado

Andrea -¿De qué estas hablando ahora?

Lugia –De que interpretaste mal la profecía, tu hermano no tuvo la culpa, estaba escrito que jamás me tendrías

Andrea –Te equivocas, esta clarísimo que la interpretación de la profecía era que cuando tú cayeras derrotado me pertenecerías y contigo en el equipo tendría prestigio mundial, si no me crees repasa la ultima línea, pajarraco, las cenizas de las que habla hacen referencia a mi mote y jamás aceptare que hagan alusión al nombre del mocoso ese, porque el no hizo absolutamente nada para conseguirte, simplemente interfirió y tu le ayudaste, no te dio la real gana aceptar tu destino.

Lugia –Hiciste esa interpretación porque estabas ciega por las palabras de tu tío cuando hablo aquella vez con tu hermano, te atrajo demasiado la idea de tener al que es considerado el gran guardián del agua para derrotar a los pokemon de tu tío y ganarte su respeto y hasta para humillarle si podías. No te engañes mas a ti misma, sabes que tu hermano era quien había hecho la interpretación correcta, que hacia bien al negarse en un principio a hacerlo. Pero claro tu insistías en que debía capturarlo para ti porque estaba escrito y él al final cedió. Aunque deberías haberlo hecho tu, tuviste demasiado miedo en intentar enfrentarte a tantas aves legendarias para capturarme y se lo pediste a él.

Andrea -...

Lugia –Si te uniste al Team Magma fue porque la segunda opción que se te ocurrió fue hacerte con groudon el cual también podría ser útil contra tu tío y además era un pokemon cuyo aspecto te gustaba. Pero todo es resultado de lo mismo. Tu resentimiento, dudas y como resultado, odio.

Andrea –¿Y que querías que hiciera?

Lugia –Eso es algo a lo que no voy a responder, tu sola debes hallar la respuesta sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, esa es una de las grandes dudas de la vida y yo no soy quien para implantarte mi opinión propia respecto a ello, ahora debemos marcharnos.

Sin decir ni hacer nada mas, todas las aves se marcharon, también groudon volvió a su hogar. Al poco rato me fije en que el extraño objeto que había divisado momentos antes se acercaba y pude distinguir perfectamente que se trataba del extraño artefacto volador de mi hermano, con razón me había resultado familiar. Cuando tomó tierra salió mi hermano.

Andrea -¿Qué haces aquí?

Jirarudan –El escáner detectó que las aves legendarias venían hacia aquí y me decidí a venir a verlas de nuevo, son hermosas.

Paula –(Acercándose) Hola hermanito

Jirarudan –Hola Paula

Andrea -¿Te importaría llevarme en tu... en la cosa esta?

Jirarudan -¿Adonde?

Andrea –Eso me da igual, déjame en cualquier sitio y de paso dejamos a Paula en casa

Paula -¿Quién a dicho que vaya a volver a casa?

Andrea -¿Qué mas quieres hacer aquí si los Aqua los Magma ya no existen?

Paula –Existan o no como grupo siguen siendo mis amigos, sobretodo Isabel, así que me quedare con ella.

Andrea –Bueno, tu misma

Paula –¿Tu no vas a despedirte de tu team?

Andrea –Siendo una infiltrada no creo que le haga mucha gracia que vaya hacia ellos, además ya se han marchado

Paula –Es verdad, no me había fijado, bueno yo me voy, adiós (se va)

Jirarudan y Andrea –Adiós

Después de despedirnos subimos al cacharro raro ese y despegamos, desde ahí pude ver a Ash y compañía con unas caras que delataban su absoluto desconcierto ante todo lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando yo baje al piso de abajo casi me da algo del susto, ya había alguien allí.

Bannai –¿Tanto miedo doy?

Andrea –No sabia que estabas aquí, eso es todo¿lo sabe mi hermano?

Bannai –Sí

Andrea –Genial, y no me lo dice

Bannai -¿Ya tienes la respuesta?

Andrea –Bueno, la verdad es que no, aunque supongo que como ya no tengo nada que hacer no es una mala idea, si, esta bien, iré contigo, por los viejos tiempos

Bannai –Vuelvo a ser tu maestro

Andrea –De eso ni hablar, ya no puedes considerarme tu alumna como antes porque tu mismo me dijiste que ya estaba preparada para disimular ante los Magma, cuando llevaba ya 5 meses como aprendiz tuya.

Bannai –Bueno, como quieras, pero aun te queda mucho que aprender

Andrea –Ya aprenderé sobre la marcha, voy a decirle a mi hermano que me voy

Bannai –Ya lo sabe

Andrea -¿Qué!

Bannai –Te recuerdo que este sitio esta continuamente vigilado, estoy seguro de que tu hermano nos esta viendo

Andrea –Vale pues vámonos

Nos acercamos a un pequeño bacón que había en la parte este y desde allí nos fuimos usando mochilas reactoras, por suerte para mi yo aun conservaba la que me dio Bannai tiempo atrás. Una nueva etapa comenzaba para mí, pero tenia la esperanza de que esta vez me fuese mejor, aunque al menos en este caso el odio no era lo que me guiaba.

FIN 


End file.
